You Only Think About Yourself
by GlitterHairDye
Summary: Now that Godric is gone, Eric has to take care of his responsibilities. Will she be too much for him to handle?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own true blood or eric or godric (i wish, i want both of them. in my bed.) or any other character or scene you recognize. The plot is pretty much mine and ellie is purely fictitious. No copyright infringement intended. This is just a little story I've had in my head for awhile.

Warning: There is smut. Love it or hate it, it's there. I'm not very good at it, so it probably wouldn't offend you anyway.

* * *

The sun rose above the Dallas skyline for Godric's first and last sunrise in over two thousand years. Sookie Stackhouse watched his final moments before descending back into the light-proof, vampire safe hotel below. She hated to tell Eric that his maker was truly gone, but she knew that she should tell him that he went willingly and without regret. And she was right.

He was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, his eyes rimmed in his bloody tears. She reached out to him in her loving way but he responded with only a curt nod. Of course he must now rest, the sun was getting higher in the sky and he grew more and more tired by the minute; the curse of being a vampire. The viking needed to be rested for what the business that had to be taken care of the very next night.


	2. Meeting

Blaring country music and loud yelling preceded a black towns car as it pulled up to a large white farm house in what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The rear door opened and a long, exposed leg extended into the night. The leg was followed by long blonde hair and finally the girl belonging to the hair and leg was standing. Hands reached from the car and their owners beckoned her to return to the vehicle and resume what was clearly a party. But she shook her head and smiled her glossy lips, it was almost four and she had much to do tomorrow before her trip. Where she was going trumped spending more time drinking and smoking. She smiled at the thought of her upcoming trip and waved goodbye as the car pulled away.

The tall girl ran a hand through her silky blonde strands and straightened the bottom of her silver dress. She shivered in the cool air, although her chest was adequately covered, her back was almost completely exposed in a deep V and the hem fell well above her knees. She slipped her black stilettos off and carried them in her free hand as she strutted up the walkway to the home, keys in hand. She really did hate saying goodbye to everyone so early but she didn't think that she could stand it anymore. She had to get packing and get her house in order for her evening departure. She knew that she should sleep soon though she wasn't sure that she would be able to. She was creating a mental checklist as she pushed the key into the lock and eventually pushed open the large red door. A movement caused her to drop her shoes and look around. She stepped into the doorway quickly and opened her mouth to speak when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Eric! Could you act any creepier?" The blonde's face had paled considerably although she recovered quickly. "What are you doing out here?"  
The ancient vampire stood in front of the young girl sizing her up. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, though it had been some time since he had seen her last. The past few years had clearly done her well as before she had been a pretty youth, but now she was a beautiful woman. If he hadn't seen so many other women in his very long life then he would be taken with her, but he had and he wasn't. To him she was simply another human and very soon would be a thorn in his side.

"Oh, you know, come to chat, hang around outside. The usual." He replied nastily.

She rolled her pale blue eyes and moved deeper into the foyer, slinging her coat and clutch across a bench. "Cute. Haven't lost your sense of humor, I see." She took a few more steps before turning around. Of course he wasn't following her, she hadn't invited him in and as a result he looked irritated already. "Please, won't you come in. It would be an honor." She rolled her eyes again as he shot her a glare and made his way into the house.

The two blondes entered the kitchen and the girl filled a glass from an open bottle of merlot and stumbled as she took a seat at the wooden block island in the middle of a very modern kitchen. The stumble was the only hint that she had given as to how drunk she was. Eric paid closer attention and the smell of alcohol infiltrated his senses. He noticed how her eyes were slightly glazed and her hair was just a little on the messy side. He almost hated to do this while she was in this condition, but he had no choice.

"I would offer you a Tru-Blood, but I know how you feel about them. So let's just get down to business and you tell me what brings you to the great state of Georgia." She took a large gulp of the dark red liquid and leaned on her elbows, staring at him intently. "Let me guess, Godric wants me to have an escort this time. I swear, he's getting more and more paranoid."

Eric just shook his head. She wasn't going to take this well. "Then what? Does he want me to drive?" She could tell from the look on his face that this wasn't good. "Eric... What's going on?"

"He saw the sunrise this morning, Ellie."

"What are you talking about? I talked to him three nights ago. I have a plane taking me to go see him tomorrow night. He's waiting for me." She picked up her phone from the counter and started to dial Godric before Eric took it from her hands.

"He's gone, Ellie. He said it was time."  
The blonde pushed herself away from island abruptly causing the stool to fall to the ground. She snatched her phone back and glared at him. "Stop it! Why the fuck are you here? And stop fucking lying to me! I'm going to call him right now and he's going to be pissed that you're treating me like this."

He glared at her. "You think I'm fucking lying about this? You think I want to be here in your house on a Saturday night? I have a business to run and things to do and for some reason I have to come here and babysit a fucking human."

Ellie ignored him and called Godric but it went straight to voice mail. She tried three more times before he took the phone from her. "Believe me now?"

"Shut up! What the fuck did you do to him? Where is he?" She pushed the much taller man hard. "Where's Godric?" She kept pushing him until he grabbed her roughly by the wrists. "What did you do?!"

"He's gone, Ellie." Eric felt a momentary pain of sympathy for this girl. Tears began streaming down her face and she struggled futilely against his grip. He never was sure what sort of hold she had on his maker and how she kept him so enamored of her, but for the last twenty odd years he had heard more about Ellis Jacobs then he cared to. She was just a human and Godric was over two thousand years old. How could one simple girl keep an immortal interested for so long? He felt her struggling lessen until it completely stopped and he dropped her captured wrists. "It happened this morning. He asked me to come here immediately and bring you back to Louisiana with me."

She shoved him hard to make her way towards the stairs and he quickly lost any warm feelings he held towards her. "Humans," he muttered.

She fumbled towards the stairs, tripping over the rug. Ellie fell to the ground, her wine glass breaking in her hands. She began to sob, her body heaving silently. Godric was gone and she didn't know what to do. Eric watched her quietly, the smell of her blood hung in the air and his fangs distended. It smelled sweeter than most but the scent of his maker, no matter how faint, was painfully sharp to the viking. He controlled himself and watched the back of the girl rise and fall violently, waiting for them to slow. He fought the urge to share in her mourning, for he remembered that she was crying for his maker. Instead, he took this time to look around her house. It was an old farmhouse with the typical thick walls and exposed beams and all of her furnishings could be from another era. Only his sharp eyes could pick out the modern touches such as the large flat screen above the massive hearth and the speakers hidden in corners.

He turned back to the prostrate girl as she began to rise from floor, pulling glass from her palms. Blood streaked down her hands and she looked disheveled. Eric was reminded of her humanity and felt slightly disgusted. "What would you even know? What I don't understand is why he would make me come and personally attend to you." He snarled at her.

Ellie took a step towards him and slapped him, leaving a bloody trail across his cheek. "You know nothing. You have no idea what he was to me, how dare you assume that I was just another human to him. I don't care who the fuck you are, but you have no idea. He was everything to me." She ran up the stairs, stumbling only slightly once she reached the top.

Eric stepped into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wetted a black hand cloth and wiped his face off. He understood that she was upset. Humans could get very attached. He supposed he would have to get used to it. When the vampire was satisfied with his appearance he exited the large bathroom and made his way up to the top of the stairs. All of the doors were open except the one at the end of the hall and of course he could smell her there. He hadn't smelled a human that was so mouthwatering in hundreds of years. Maybe that was why Godric was so enamored with her. He could only imagine how she tasted.

He knocked slowly on the door and pushed it open. Eric was tiring of the dramatics and hope she wasn't still overcome with grief, but she wasn't. The drunk girl was sitting on a window seat at a large bay window overlooking blackness as it was still night time in the country. She still wore her party dress and he saw just how revealing it was with her legs pulled up to her chest and entirely exposed. She was clutching another cloth to her still bleeding hands, but she seemed in control of her emotions. Once again, Eric felt sadness for her. There was something about her, but he wasn't sure what.

"What do you want? To laugh at me and my stupid normal tears and my stupid bleeding and my miserable existence?" She whispered quietly, not even bothering to turn her head to look at him.

"The sun is coming up and I was wondering where I could sleep," he replied simply.

Ellie turned and looked at him. He was so imposing, standing there and filling the doorway. She couldn't help but compare him to Godric, who was slight and young in comparison. It was almost laughable that the younger looking vampire had this immense control over the man in front of her. The girl stretched out her legs and looked back at the previously pitch black landscape out the window. The sky was indeed graying at the horizon and so it was time to retire. Where before she had immense energy and wanted to ready herself for leaving, now she only had extreme tiredness and fatigue. She felt emotionally drained and just wanted to sleep.

Ellie closed her eyes and for a brief second, Eric wondered if she had even heard him. Then she raised as gracefully as she cold manage and strode across the room to him. She flicked the switch on the wall and long, black panels rolled down the windows blocking out any possible sunlight. Eric realized that this meant that she was prepared for vampires and one in particular might actually come here a lot. She had the Tru-blood in the kitchen, dark sheets, and light-proof rooms. The scent of Godric was faint in the room, but it was more here than anywhere else in the house.

"You can stay in here. I'll be in the room next door. I'll come and get you at sunset." She said softly. She walked through a large door in the corner. Eric moved around the bed partly out of curiosity and stripped himself of his black t-shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her slip off her dress and underwear and then markings on her side. He assumed it was a tattoo but didn't have time to catch what it was as she pulled the shirt over her head, covering her nakedness. He busied himself with pulling out his cell phone and throwing it on the bedside table as he pulled his own pants off, revealing boxers.

"It's not a free show, you know," she hissed as she exited the closet. She strode across the room to the main door and slammed the door shut behind her.

Eric rolled his eyes as the girl had done earlier and switched off the light, almost immediately falling into the sleep of the dead.


	3. Welcome to Louisiana

The room did it's job. No light seeped beyond the blackout shades and the vampire within was safe throughout the day. Eric's eyes flew open at 6:02 that evening and he knew that it was sundown. After pulling himself from the covers of the sleigh bed he raised the shades using the switch. The sky was darkening quickly and he knew that it was almost time to go.

There was no noise anywhere in the house other than the soft breathing in the next room. Eric followed the noise to the guest bedroom and saw the girl curled up on the bed, still fast asleep. He used this time to get a better look at her. Her mascara had run and her cheeks were tear stained. Her blonde hair was messy and yet, he still found her beautiful. He could only imagine how human men felt about her and briefly wondered how gorgeous she would be if she were like him. He shuddered, not wanting to imagine eternity with this obnoxious girl and wondered why he would even think such a thing.

He watched her stir, her wheat colored strands pulled away from her neck and he saw them. Two perfect round dots marring her pale skin. They were deep, as if the vampire had marked her in the same spot each time. The girl opened her eyes and squinted up at him. "Planning your next meal?" She asked, pushing herself up out of the cozy bed.

"Only if I get desperate enough. And believe, I'm not." He retorted. "I came to wake you up, we need to go soon."

The realization that the world no longer contained Godric hit her like a ton of bricks. It had taken her hours to fall asleep, the sun had been high and the sky when she had, and her dreams were punctured with him. She sank back into the pillows and turned over. "I don't want to go. He's gone, so what's the point of going to Dallas?" She didn't want to be anywhere near this vampire. He tormented her and hated her. He clearly resented everything about her and honestly she wanted to stay in this house that reminded her of Godric.

"I already told you, we're going to Louisiana. And Godric told me to take you there immediately. He commanded me to if that means anything to you."

It did. There would be no option and he had no choice but to follow his commands. She knew that there was risk involved now that Godric was really dead, but it didn't seem as if Eric knew why and she didn't plan on telling him. Ellie sighed again and covered her face with the deep blue duvet. "I don't care."

"Stop fucking around and get up. I don't have time to deal with you. I have to go back to Shreveport and get on with my life."

"Some life," she muttered and got out of bed. She stomped into her room and slammed the door. She pulled out several bags and began filling them haphazardly. She wasn't sure how to pack as she had no idea how long she was staying. _Better safe than sorry,_ Ellie thought. It wasn't as if she didn't have money. The opposite in fact. Ellie had never been left wanting and had more than enough to prove it. She even used an entire suitcase for just shoes and purses. When she was finally finished her closet looked as if a whirlwind had hit it, but she knew the housekeeper would stop by soon enough and straighten it for her.

Ellie was zipping up the last suitcase when she saw Eric leaning against the door frame. She jumped slightly. "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?" She asked.

He ignored her question. "Are you done? I told the pilot to be ready by 7:30."

She shrugged and motioned towards the mountain of luggage on her bed. "And are you planning to go dressed like that?" He glanced at her outfit, which was still the boy shirts and large shirt with a giant pot leaf on the front. "As... flattering as it is, I don't think it's the look you're going for."

Ellie glared at him and rummaged through a couple of suitcases. She turned her back on him, pulling off the clothing and replacing it with a lavender town gown and wedge heels. She turned. "Better?"

He grabbed a few bags and left the room. In the time it took for her to pick up her backpack and the last two cases and made her way down the stairs awkwardly, Eric had already loaded up her convertible Mustang and driven it to the front of the house. He loaded her bags in and returned to the front seat. "I guess you're driving," she muttered and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

The drive to the local airport was spent in silence. Ellie wasn't sure what was going on and Eric wasn't sure how to deal with this young girl now in his care. She was silent during the whole ride and he had no idea how she was reacting to the whole ordeal. He was about to uproot her whole life and take her to Louisiana. Her friend, lover, whatever Godric was to her was dead. As far as he knew, Godric was her only 'family.' Eric remembered twenty odd years ago when Ellie came into Godric's care. He wasn't sure of the exact circumstances, just that the ancient vampire was for some reason responsible for a young child. The girl was sent to the best boarding school's her whole life and she was taken to Godric's nest whenever she was on break. Eric had always remembered her as petulant and slightly spoiled but she was doted on by his maker. Her high school age had been the worst. She flirted and flaunted herself to every good looking vampire that Godric knew. That was the last time Eric had seen her. Ellie attended college somewhere in Georgia and Godric visited her every few months. He offered her some sort of protection against the world and now that was going to be Eric's responsibility.

The pilot greeted the two warmly. He was used to dealing with vampires and their human entourage. Godric, Eric, and their other undead friends regularly employed the man to take them to locations further than they were comfortable with flying on their own. He knew that with these 'people' he didn't have to follow most of the FAA's regulations and would be paid handsomely. All he had to do was get them to their destination as fast as possible and he would get his money.

The flight to Shreveport was uneventful. Ellie stared out the window the entire time, trying to understand what was going on with her life. She had just graduated from Emory University and planned on spending a few months with Godric in Dallas before a year long trip around the world. She hadn't told him yet as he was very protective of her, but she knew he would support her once she explained it. But now her whole life was turned upside down. When she was little, Godric was her parent, brother, and friend all rolled into one. As she got older, she began to fall in love with the immortal. She would attempt to seduce him at every meeting and he was good at fending her off until she was 17.

_  
It was Christmas Eve and the fire was roaring. School had let out several days before and Ellie had just driven back to the house that Godric bought for her. Several of her friends had come over and they had all be drinking heavily. Ellie had abstained as she wanted to remember this night perfectly. She had barely pushed them out the door into the snow when Godric appeared at her door. _

_ "Hi," she smiled widely at him. Her long fingers went down and adjusted the deep blue sweater dress dipped low to expose her small cleavage. Normally she would wear tights and a tank top underneath the revealing dress, but tonight she wanted to look as appealing as possible. Tonight would be the night. She had carefully straightened her hair and expertly applied her makeup, doing everything she could to make Godric want her. _

_ "Hi," Godric entered the house, it was his after all, and kissed her on both cheeks, inhaling her scent. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, when she was sixteen, and he presented her with her car. It had only been a year but she looked so much older. "How was school?"_

_ The girl shrugged and closed the door to the cold. "It was okay. They're always on my ass about applying to college, but I don't want to talk about that." She took his hand and led him to the living room. She sat in front of the fire and pulled her legs underneath her. "How's being sheriff?"_

_ "Always problems. Vampires can never seem to cooperate with each other. When you come to Dallas, I'll have you meet Isabel. She's my new right hand. I'm surprised you're asking. Don't you want to know what you're Christmas present is?"_

_ "Godric... I'll tell you what I want for Christmas." Ellie picked up his hand and looked at it. It was small and fit perfectly with hers. Since she hit puberty, she would hit on him, especially when she was drunk. Normally, the vampire would pull away from her as soon as made a move, but tonight he seemed at ease with her intentions. _

_ "What's that?"_

_ She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first, he wasn't sure if this was the direction he wanted to go in. He had practically raised the girl and kissing her seemed almost wrong. But then again it felt so right. His hesitation worried her but when he kissed her back, she responded instantly and pressed into him. _

_ Soon the kissing became more intense and she began tugging at his shirt. He pushed her back onto the rug and allowed his hand to run up her thigh underneath the cashmere dress. A moan escaped her lips and she pulled his shirt over his head. The tattoos on his chest moved in the firelight and her heart melted. All of her desires were coming true and they were better than she could have ever expected. She moved her lips to each dark mark and ran her tongue along them. He hissed and let his fingers rub against her underwear, stroking the fabric softly. She moaned again and started working at his belt. She wanted to make this go as fast as possible before he could possibly change his mind._

_ Godric grasped the hem of her dress and quickly pulled it off of her, taking in her naked breasts. He cupped one with his hand and ran his thumb over her hard nipple, kissing her neck. Meanwhile, she managed to push his jeans over his slim hips and buck her hips against his hardness. His fangs distended and he scraped them against her other breast as she exhaled loudly. He pulled away slowly and looked down at her, in all of her natural glory. His fingers played at the hem of her black thong, tempting her even more. Her blue eyes were closed and a smile played at her lips. He quickly pulled his hands away and looked at her carefully._

_ "Ellie, I don't know..." He whispered to her._

_ "Don't think," she reached up and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard on the mouth. His fangs pressed into her lower lip and she shivered. He pulled away and began kissing her neck. The girl knew what was coming next as he pulled off her underwear and hovered above her. It wasn't her first time, but the others had been different. This was with Godric, a vampire, a man she loved and always had. _

_ He entered her and she cried out. The two rocked together, both breathing hard, when he whispered in her ear, "Can I...?"_

_ "Yes," she mumbled back. _

_ He pushed his fangs into her neck as quickly as possible. He tasted her sweetness and his own blood mixed in. She gasped and he almost stopped, until she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her._

_  
She pressed her ear against his silent chest and sighed. She felt lightheaded from the exertion and the blood loss, but she hadn't felt so wonderful in a long time. Godric ran his hand through her blonde hair and kissed the top of her head. She didn't want the night to ever end._

* * *

The world flew below the speeding plane and a small tear rolled down Ellie's cheek. That night had been perfect and everything she could have imagined. There had been many nights like that when and now there would be no more. She didn't know if she would ever respond to another man the way she did to Godric. Suddenly, she felt very, very alone.

Eric conducted business on his laptop, unaware of the mental struggle that the human was going through. He had already missed several nights at the club due to the events in Dallas, and then he had to cater to this girl. He planned on going straight to Fangtasia when they landed whether Ellie liked it or not. She would have to change though, her appearance was entirely to feminine for his slightly seedy club. He tapped away at the keys, looking at spreadsheets of drinks and attendance data for various nights of the week. The pilot came over the intercom and announced their impending landing when he closed the computer and leaned his head back against the head rest. He had so much to figure out about this girl, he wasn't sure where to begin. She had so many assets she probably didn't even know about them all, plus they had to figure out a living situation as he didn't particularly want her to stay with him forever. There was also that whole protection thing. What was he supposed to protect her from and why? What was her big secret? He had noticed hidden cameras surrounding her house so he assumed she was under some sort of surveillance. And her dossier that he had Pam draw up was almost completely empty. They could only find the bare essentials like grades, attendance, activities. All trivial things. No medical records, no parking tickets, not even a birth certificate. It was as if Ellis Jacobs didn't really exist and no one knew her. Eric rubbed his temples and looked over at the youth. He wasn't really sure he wanted to, either.

The plane taxied on the short runway of a small airport outside of Shreveport. The blonde pair exited the Cessna into the warm Louisiana night. The flight hadn't taken too long and it wasn't too far past nine. A woman exited a limo waiting near the parked plane- Pam, Eric's child and friend. The new vampire took in the human girl. Nice hair, nice skin, nice smell, she made a mental checklist of the girl she wanted to call her new plaything.

Just as Pam was about to say something, Eric turned to Ellie, "Welcome to Louisiana."

"Super," the human drawled sarcastically.


	4. Fangtasia and Tears

The warm summer night was comforting. If there was anything that Ellie enjoyed, it was the heat and humidity of the south. She was forced to come to this alien state and be with these people who had a disdain for her kind, but at least the climate would give her some solace. The female vampire was pretty in a housewife sort of way. She was tall and curvy and well-dressed, almost a female version of Eric. _Just what I need - another one of him, _she thought.

Ellie looked over at the two conversing in Swedish. It was obviously about her as the female kept throwing glances in her direction. Ellie decided to ignore the pair and accepted a duffel from one of the airplane hangar attendants. It was the bag she had brought on the plane and contained her toiletries, a few changes of clothing, and everything else she deemed necessary. The rest of her luggage would be dealt with and taken to wherever she was going, but she liked have the essentials with her. She took one last look at the blonde duo before getting into the limo that was waiting. "I'm not getting any younger, you know," she called there way.

Pam took one look at Eric and could see the stress written all over his face. He loved Godric in a way that she loved Eric. Eric seemed to be an impenetrable force; a warrior with no emotions, but now it was as if he was breaking down in front of her.

He had told her that Godric had sent him on some last mission, unfinished business he had called it. It took only the one night, but she wasn't expecting a girl to come back with him, especially not an insolent human girl. She had always heard the rumors and gripes from Eric about some human that Godric was infatuated with, but she had never met the girl. And now she would get to know her quite well. The news that Eric was to take care of her was surprising and he gave her no clues as to why she was now in his charge. She looked completely normal for a human, although she walked with a confidence and grace that was usually reserved for vampire.

"When will I get a taste?" She asked her maker in Swedish. If she had to deal with this girl, at least she make a snack out of it.

'Eric and Pam entered the limo not long after Ellie berated them. Time was money and Eric had business to attend to.

"We'll be going to my club before I take you to my house. I have work to do. You can do whatever you like, just don't get killed or I will be very put out."

"And why can't I just go to your house now?"

"I want to be there to ensure that you don't decide to blow it up or be anyway destructive."

"Because I really seem like the Eric Rudolph type. Whatever. Make it fast though, I'm really not in the mood to check out the Louisiana night life, as superb as it may be."

"You might want to change, you'll feel a little out of place in that color," Pam said, eying her long dress. She looked like a model in it, yes, but his bar had an edgier atmosphere. She would draw too much attention dressed like that.

Ellie shrugged, unzipped the bag at her feet and began to rummage through it. For some reason she had packed the perfect clubbing outfit and now she got to put it to good use. She planned on getting shit faced tonight to try and dull the pain she was feeling. It seemed cruel that Eric would tell her her best friend was dead, uproot her, and then not even give her time to wallow in her own misery. She would just have to drown her sorrows in his booze and maybe find a hot guy to make out with. It sounded stupid, even to her, but it was the only way she could think of to deal with her life.

She pulled out the 7 for all Mankind mini-dress. It was strapless and short and made of a soft black denim and perfect. Ellie unzipped the dress and pulled it on underneath the one she was wearing. When she felt it comfortably covered her body, she pulled the other dress over her head. She finished it by pulling on a pair of black stilettos and pulling her blonde hair into a high, sleek ponytail.

"Now she really looks like a snack," Pam said in Swedish.

"As much as I love not having to understand y'all bitch about whatever it is you are, it's considered rude to talk about someone when they don't understand," Ellie glared at the vampire.

"And feisty," Eric replied, again in Swedish.

"Someone shoot me, please," Ellie said and stared out the window. This would be a long night.

* * *

As the limo pulled up the people lingering in front of the club stared at the black automobile. Fangtasia was busy as always. The group observed the scene through the tinted windows of the limo. The line out the door held thirty or so people, humans and vampires, waiting to get in. Most of the vampires were dressed in leather, while many of the humans looked out of place. Ellie smirked, hardly believing that Eric would allow himself to own such a dive.

The driver came around and opened the door. Eric and Pam emerged to whispering and excitement from the crowd. They were the vampires to see, known for their age and strength. Then Ellie stepped out of the car and they stopped. None of the vampires had ever seen Eric come with a human, especially one that didn't look like the usual fangbanger. Ellie followed the vampire pair past the waiting group and the velvet rope. Once inside, the crowd parted for them as they made their way to the back of the club. Pam parted ways with them and Eric and Ellie entered what appeared to be his office.

"Classy," Ellie remarked sarcastically.

"Listen, human, I could kill you easier than you can breathe. You would do well to remember that."

"But you won't. You can't," she challenged.

He waved his hand. "Leave. Now. Don't do anything stupid or there will be consequences."

She walked towards his desk and leaned on her hands, glaring at him. "Or what? You'll ground me? You can't touch me, _Vampire, _so stop pretending like you have any hold over me whatsoever."

She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Eric rubbed his temples again. He had to figure out a way to get rid of this girl while still honoring Godric's command and he had to do it soon.

Ellie made her way straight to the bar avoiding the gyrating bodies surrounding her. On a normal night she would consider this place fun, albeit a little seedier than she liked, but not tonight. Tonight it was just giving her a headache and she wanted to go home and sleep some more. She signaled to the bartender who immediately asked for her drink order.

"Cranberry Stoli, please. It's on Eric."

The bartender looked up at Pam, who stood nearby as if on watch. She nodded curtly in response so he made her drink promptly as she was evidently a VIP. Ellie took the drink gratefully and downed half of it immediately. The alcohol was carefully concealed by the strong juice, but it was still strong and hit her relatively quickly. She leaned against the bar and observed the dancing patrons while sipping on her drink. Yes, she hoped the alcohol would hit hard and fast.

Several hours later, Ellie started dancing. She tried to stick with the human men but the vampires would edge them out. She was too drunk to tell them apart or care with whom she danced. Men offered to buy her drinks and she gladly excepted whenever there was a lull in the music. Pam was watching her every move closely as Eric had ordered, amazed at how confident she was. She moved as if she were a slow vampire, with the same sensuality and grace they possessed. She had the whole crowd around her entranced.

The music switched from a DJ to prerecorded music and Ellie made her way back to the bar followed by several vampires. After several shots the girl began to slump against the bar, too drunk to carry on. One of the vampires whispered in her ear and she perked up instantly. She took his hand and he led her through the crowd towards the back exit.

The door flung open and the pair stumbled into the night. The vampire pulled a vial of white powder out of his pocket. Ellie leaned forward and kissed the man. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against the wall. The girl laughed loudly, opening the vial and snorting a line off a short metal stick. The vampire took this opportunity to scrape his fangs against his neck, preparing to feed off the drunk girl.

Pam followed at a distance, watching the pair. It was probably time to get Eric involved. She entered his office unannounced. "I think you may want to look in on the human."

"What is she doing?"

"She's out back. With a patron. Alone."

Eric pushed himself away from the desk and walked quickly to the back exit. He flung the door open and caught Ellie and the unnamed vampire in a compromising position. He grabbed the vamp by the neck and thrust him against the wall. "Leave. And don't come back." He said, his voice deathly low.

The vampire hurried out without even a look back at Ellie, who was glaring at Eric. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. "How chivalrous. You saved me." She stepped past him, back towards the club.

Eric gripped her by the arm and shoved her against the wall. "I told you not to fuck around."

"No. You told me not to do anything stupid. I think I can decide what that constitutes. Don't worry, I didn't ruin the image of your precious club."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He gripped her harder. Her eyes widened in pain, but she gave no hint to it.

"Let go of me and take me home."

"You're an idiot."

"Let me go."

Gratefully, his grip released. She shoved past him and began walking. She had to get away from here. From him. He watched her, irritated. She really did have a death wish.

Ellie kicked off her shoes and walked off without them. She rounded the front of the building where vampires and humans were loitering before leaving for the night. She glared hard at all of them, daring them to approach her. This night started out terrible and was getting worse. She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter as long as it was away from here.

She hadn't made it a hundred yards before his black Corvette pulled up next to her. He had the driver side window down and he watched her walk in zig-zag, following her slowly. "Go away."

"Get in the car."

"Oh, now you'll take me home. Too late. I'm leaving."

"Do you want to get killed?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Not really. And I don't either, but if you don't get in this car then I'll make you."

Ellie stopped and stared at him. "You are so fucking callous."

"And you're drunk and tweaking. Get in the fucking car."

She turned and kept walking, making little progress. He stopped the car and got out, approaching her. "Are you always this fucking annoying or is this a special occasion?"

The girl ignored him and kept walking. He moved invisibly, to her at least, in front of her, blocking her path. She stepped around him but he grasped her arm, stopping her. "I'm tired of your little games, human."

"I hate you."

"I'm not really fond of you, either. So let's get this over with and I'll take you to my house and you can do whatever it is that you do."

"God, you have no idea, do you?" She stared at him, eyes filling with tears.

"Please do tell. Because I'm sure we won't leave until you do."

Ellie just shook her head at him and pulled her arm free, walking on. "How about I get killed and then I'll free you of any responsibilities you have. That sounds good to me."

She walked a little further and then turned. "You're a fucking asshole, did you know that? You force me to come here after you tell me that Godric is dead and want me to act like nothing happened. And I tried, but I feel like I'm dieing inside and then you get pissed off at me because I can't deal with it the way you want me too. But you just told me last night! Do you not get it? I loved him. More than you could ever know or understand. He took care of me and he was my entire world. And now he's just gone? I don't understand how someone that was everything to me could just leave me. Forever. So excuse the fuck out of me for being a bitch."

She turned and walked to the passenger side door and got in. "You can take me home now."

Her response was surprising and contained more words that she had spoken to him since he picked her up in Georgia. He expected her whining about him stopping her little rendezvous, not that kind of reaction. He did feel a small amount of remorse for taking her out on a night when she so desperately felt she should be home dealing with her grief, but he was also still irritated with her behavior. She needed to learn that he wasn't going to cater to every one of her whims and he planned on telling her so. He turned to say something to the girl when she leaned out the car and threw up. "Throw up in my car and you buy me a new one," he said when she was done.

She groaned in reply and closed her eyes. When they got to his house, he had to help her inside and up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms. She paid no attention to him as she stripped her dress off and laid face down on the covers in only her underwear, suddenly feeling every single foreign substance in her body and the pain she was attempting to dull hit her at once and she just wanted to die.

* * *

Sleep came easy but it was not restful by any means. Again her dreams were infiltrated by her dead lover.

_ A little girl about the age of four sat on the swing set outside of her house. It was late in the evening and the stars shined brightly, not competing with the dark moon. The air was crisp, but the girl couldn't feel it. All she could feel was sadness._

_ A man appeared on the swing beside her, trying to discern what she was reading from the stars. _

_ "Hello, Ellie," he said softly._

_ "Hello, Godric," she whispered to the stranger, unafraid._

_ "How did you know who I was?"_

_ "My mommy told me you would come tonight."_

_ "I see. What else did she tell you?"  
"That you were going to take care of me like you took care of her. That you would make sure I wasn't alone."_

_ He was silent, waiting to see if there was more._

_ "She said that you already knew about me. And I shouldn't be scared of you."_

_ The vampire took in the small child next to him. She had wheat colored hair and pale blue eyes like her mother. Her skin was smooth and white also like her mother. But she seemed different. She seemed stronger than her mother had been. There was a fire burning behind her eyes that he hadn't seen in a girl in over two thousand years._

_ "She told me she was going to die. And when she did, you would come."_

_ The little girl kicked the soft powder covering on the ground. "Godric, are you Death?"_

_ He paused, wondering how to answer her question. It was the same one that Eric had posed to him hundreds of years ago but those circumstances were very different. He brought death, yes, but he hadn't brought death to her mother as she was implying. _

_ "No. You're too pretty to be Death. I think you must be my angel."_

_

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review please!!! Don't worry, Ellie won't always be this whiny, but what do y'all think? REVIEW!


	5. Hungover

The floor was cool and the room was dark. Ellie woke up practically naked on the tile of a bathroom that she was unfamiliar with. She didn't have long to observe her surroundings though as she felt a wave of nausea hit her and she retched into the toilet in front of her. She laid down again and closed her eyes, hoping the room would stop spinning.

Several hours later, Ellie's eyes flew open again. She pulled herself off the floor onto unsteady legs. She leaned into the sink and sipped slowly from the faucet, swishing water around her mouth before spitting it out. Her mind was working slowly and she was unable to decide where exactly she was. She took slow steps out of the bathroom into the huge bedroom. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she made out the bed and the night table next to it. She switched on the light and looked around. The room was tasteful though impersonal. The king sized bed was covered in a big checkered duvet with large pillows at the head and the decorations looked like an Ethan Allen catalogue. She searched through the expensive teak dresser and found her clothing folded and sorted neatly. She randomly selected a pair of sweats and a tank top and pulled them on slowly as fast movement was too much for her to handle.

The clock read 3:12 so Ellie couldn't figure out why the house was so dark. She inspected the windows and found that blackout shades blocked out the sunlight, much like in her own room at home. That's when she realized she must be at Eric's house. Man, it must have been a crazy night.

The girl made her way out of the room and through the winding house in search of a kitchen and some bread. It wasn't really so much a house, but a mansion. She passed many rooms that were similar to her own, just in different colors. The walls were mainly empty other than random paintings that had to be originals. It was as if she was in a show house, there were no pictures or indication that someone lived here and nothing was out of place.

She finally made it to the kitchen and was surprised to find it modern with new stainless steel appliances, but they looked as if they had never been used. The effort to through the large house had worn her out so she sat at the kitchen island, attempting to regain her strength. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool marble counter and fought the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her again. It was a terrible hangover with head pounding, sweaty skin, and everything in between. Her nose burned slightly and she had a craving for cocaine, which was a terrible combination with the dehydrated feeling she had. She remembered drinking and dancing at Fangtasia and vaguely yelling, but not much else. And she was probably belligerent. Typical. Something bad happens and Ellie gets stupid drunk.

3:58. Time flies when you feel like shit. Her mouth was parched, so the blonde pushed herself up and began searching through the cabinets for a glass. She finally found one and filled it, drinking two full glasses of the cold liquid before she felt satisfied. Her next quest was for food. Surprisingly, the refrigerator and the pantry was full. Eric had obviously had someone shop to fulfill her human needs. It was probably the only considerate thing he had done in the past forty-eight hours. She found a loaf of nine-grain bread and ripped a piece of with her hand since no one was around to judge her. Just as she was about to eat it, she felt sick and could barely nibble at it. Bread would give her such comfort but it was difficult to get it to go down.

Instead, she used the time to think about her immediate future. She had to be here with Eric, in this house, surrounded by vampires. Godric was gone and not coming back and no amount of her crying would make him come back. She tried to rationalize in her mind why he would leave her, but she just couldn't understand. Her head throbbed with the effort. As easy as it was to just give up, Ellie knew that he wanted her to keep living. He wouldn't have Eric come after her otherwise.

Now that was a headache and a half. She wasn't sure what to do about Eric. She didn't think he knew why he had to 'babysit' for her nor anything about her and she wasn't really sure she wanted to tell him. The less they had to do with each other the better it seemed. The two were oil and water. "Life's just peachy," she told the bread.

Ellie moved to the huge couch in the living room and flipped on the TV. She continued to take small bites of the bread and stared at the flashing screen. She wasn't sure what she should do, but everything would fall in place in time.

Eric woke with the sunset. After a thousand years the vampire had a routine and stuck with it. He dressed in his typical uniform of black wifebeater and pants and then checked his reflection. After carefully arranging his now shorter hair (he silently cursed the human who had to bleed on him and force him to cut his lovely locks) he checked his phone for any messages from the ginger that worked for him. He then would go downstairs to check his email on his computer. His ears picked up the soft sounds of the television and groaned. Now he had to deal with the girl downstairs and it really wasn't what he wanted to do.

He glanced into the massive room and saw her sprawled on his couch, sleeping. He forgot how fragile humans were, especially after drinking binges. Though he saw drunk people every night and often brought them home they were always gone before he woke, so the vampire never had to be reminded just how human they were.

"Did you throw up on anything?"

Her eyes opened wide and stared at him. Her brain attempted to formulate a sentence but she was having trouble. She shook her head in response.

"Good." He turned to go into his office.

"Whatever I did last night... I'm sorry," she said meekly.

His eyes bore into her. She acted like an idiot and she knew it. Last night he was so pissed off at her he felt like draining her in the car. "Come into my office."

Ellie pushed herself up and followed him into the wood paneled office. She sat indian style in the plush green chair opposite his. There was no fear in her eyes as she deserved any berating she received. He sat down and pressed his finger tips together. "According to the papers, the Dallas property now belongs to Isabel, your house and car are now in your na-"

"Wait, you're not going to bitch at me about how I acted. Not that I'm complaining, it's just... I can be kind of stupid."

"If by stupid you mean almost getting bitten by a young vampire who probably would have killed you, falling on the floor multiple times, doing cocaine, and generally acting like a bitch by running away barefoot, then yes, you acted really stupid. I can punish you if you want; hang you by your thumbs in the basement, a whipping, a spanking..." His eyebrows raised suggestively.

"I did all of that?"

"Yes. And if you ever expect to come back to my bar then you can't drink. Ever."

"As if I want to go back there," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so Godric's bank-"

"I really don't feel like talking about him right now."

"Do you have other plans that I'm unaware of?"

"No. But I'm trying to deal with all of this and you just keep making it harder. First, you force me to go last night and now the only thing you want to talk to me about is Godric. It's just a lot to handle."

"Look, human. I have things -"

She stood and slapped her hands against his desk. "Stop calling me that! I have a fucking name. Have a little of respect for me, please. I'm getting sick and tired of you treating me like shit. You've done it since I was six years old and it's a little bit tiring."

"Fine, _Ellie_. About Godric's assets, he left -"

"And you wonder why I acted like a bitch last night. Do you ever compromise or even converse with others?"

"Are you going to interrupt me every time I speak or should I just write it all down and you can sign off on it?"

"Let's cut to the chase then. Godric left me pretty much everything, I know. Now let's get down to what you really want to discuss. When can I leave?"

"Glad we can come to a topic that's of utmost importance to both of us. You can go about your way as soon as you tell me why and from what I'm protecting you, so I can do it from here while you are preferably far away."

She smirked. "Godric didn't tell you?"

"No. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really. The less you know, the better for me."

He raced around the desk and held her shoulders tightly. "Now is not the time to fuck around. This is important."

"No," she said simply. "I have no reason to trust you."

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Is that your answer every time you don't get your way? I thought we clarified this early: you can't. As happy as I would be for you to just end it all for me, that would go against what you were commanded. And I know you don't give a shit about me, but you cared on some level for Godric and he asked you to do one thing for him, so give a shit about that."

"Don't lecture me on him."

"Then grow a pair, do what you have to do and stop bitching."

He shoved her back into her seat roughly. "I can make your life hell without killing you and still protecting you. So don't test me."

He looked into her eyes. His voice became low and sultry. "Ellie, tell me."

The human stood up, disgusted. "You can't glamour me. So give up. Come find me when you can give me a reason to trust you."

She stalked out of the room into the kitchen and heard something break in his office. "Real mature, Eric," she called.

Ellie walked back upstairs to her room, slammed the door and flopped onto the plush bed. The bad situation just got worse. Why couldn't Godric have told her that he was going to go and off himself so she would have time to leave? Being vulnerable to whatever was out there was a hundred times better than being stuck in a house with only Eric Northman.

* * *

Eric arrived at the bar earlier than usual though a queue had already formed outside. Pam was overseeing a delivery of liquor and the maintenance men were repairing the door he had almost broken off the hinges the night before. He walked past her without saying a word. The other vampire guessed that the whole human ordeal wasn't going to well.

"Did you accidentally kill her?" She asked as she stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"No, but if you want to, feel free."

"Did you find out why you have to keep an eye on her?"

"No. Something about not trusting me. But she can't be glamoured, so that means something. Sookie Stackhouse may have to come in and see what she can find out."

"I heard from a little bird that Sookie drank your blood. How convenient."

Eric laughed heartily. "Yes, unfortunate for Bill Compton, isn't it? It haven't gotten the results I'd hoped for yet, but give it time. The only emotion I get from her is love." He spat out the word like it tasted poorly.

"And I'm guessing that it's not directed towards you. What will you do about the girl until then?"

"Lock her in the house until she decides to be cooperative, I suppose. She's very strong willed. She mocks or ignores all my threats. I think she's testing how far she can push me or the control she has."

"Maybe a visit to the basement will help with that."

Eric tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I thought of that, but for some reason I think that isn't what Godric had in mind."

Pam shrugged and walked to the door. "Can't think of a more isolated place for her to be protected."

The vampire bid his child goodbye and began to stare at the paperwork on his desk. Maybe the basement was his only choice. It would break her spirit or she could stay down there forever and nothing could ever get to her either. But no. Godric would never have allowed it. And he would do as his maker would want.

_  
Eric had not been to visit Dallas since the Queen had named him Sheriff of area 5. Time moved slowly for vampires, especially ones as old as Eric. He had been planning on visiting soon, but the call from Godric was surprising none the less. The older vampire asked him to come the next night, so he did as he was told and flew to Dallas. What he found was never what he imagined._

_ "I didn't know you feed on tiny humans," he told his maker in Swedish after greeting him._

_ The small child sat on a large couch, talking to Isabel in Spanish. She didn't appear frightened as Eric would expect, instead she was at ease in the middle of a vampire nest._

_ "This, my friend, is Ellie," he led Eric to the little girl. "Ellie, this is Eric."_

_ "Hi," young Ellie said. "Did you bring me something? My birthday is on Tuesday."_

_ "Not everyone is going to bring you toys and it's rude to ask," Godric reprimanded her._

_ She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I know you like your humans blonde, but isn't she a little young for you?" Eric questioned in Swedish._

_ "It's not very nice to talk so others can't understand you," the girl piped in._

_ Godric took the larger man's arm and guided him to a more private area. "Ellie is here for another two weeks, she's on vacation from school."_

_ "But why is she here? With you?"  
_

_"I am her guardian."_

_ "To a human?"_

_ "Yes. Ellie is a very special girl. She's very talented and is very important to me."_

_ Eric studied his young face, attempting to discern why such information was being shared with him. _

_ "This world is a dangerous place for a child like her."_

_ He nodded slowly. What was he missing? "Her mother died two years. She has no other family to care for her. How frightening to be alone in such a large world."_

_ His words were cryptic so Eric just nodded again. "Why are you worried for a human?"_

_ "Has it been so long that you have no more warmth towards children anymore?"_

_ "I don't believe I ever cared one way or another about them."_

_ "She is not much different from you. She has the same fearlessness that I sensed in you once. And she is very gifted."_

_ "And smells delicious. I have not fed tonight, so if you'll excuse me..."_

_ The two returned to the door and Ellie appeared at Godric's side, holding tightly to his hand. "Are you leaving already?"_

_ He looked to Godric as if he had not heard the child. She tugged on hand. "Are you going to get me a present now?"_

_ "I have to go eat now before I eat you up, miniature human." Eric walked out the door but heard the little girl say, "He's not very nice..."_

The thought of doing real work wasn't what Eric had in mind, so he took the night to sit on his 'throne' and be watched. He needed to feed and there were plenty of candidates. Maybe he would bring one home just to annoy Ellie, see how she reacted.

In the end, he just fed a little to vigorously off a couple of college girls that looked like the would wet themselves in pleasure. "Takes all of the enjoyment out of it," he murmured.

* * *

**piercek7** - First review! Yay! Glad you like it. It's hard, but I'm really trying to stay true to character. It's also fun, because Eric's such an ass. As for the answers about Ellie, just keep reading and see. :)

Wow, nothing like a Biochem test to make me want to update! I hope you enjoyed this one, because the next chapter may be kind of filler. Comments? Concerns? Anything at all???? Please review!!!


	6. Locked Away

The next day passed relatively smoothly. Ellie played on her computer, bought some things online, and checked her bank account and smiled. She was very rich. It was amazing how much money one could accumulate in two thousand years and how much interest said money could receive. She hurt when she thought of Godric and the obvious one sided love that they shared. She tried to sort out the pieces of heart but it just made her sad and Ellie hated being sad. Instead she did her usual trick of pushing all of the bad thoughts to the back of her mind and forgetting about them.

She began to wonder what his last moments were like knowing he was going to die. She wondered if he had mentioned her at all, who he was with if anyone, and what were the events that led him to it. There had to be more to the story that _someone_ wasn't telling her. She would have to find out a better source of information before the grief ate away at her.

After watching a movie in a theatre room, Ellie began to feel restless. She changed into her running clothes and walked to the front door. Two days of being cooped up was making her feel slovenly. She had always been active, not so much for the fitness aspect of it, mainly to get rid of all of her excess energy. Ellie was constantly on the move, bouncing and tapping her foot. It was shown in every aspect of her life, from her taking on so much at school, to participating in sports, to her sexual life. She was good at all of it and threw her whole self into everything she did. It made sitting at home and doing nothing too much for her to handle. She hated to be alone with her thoughts as they were too much to handle, so she took out all of her energy on activities until she was too tired to think. Now she felt she had to run out all of those feelings here in Louisiana.

Another huge factor was the lack of sunlight. She had heard of SAD, the seasonal depression, but she thought it was a bunch of shit until now. Now here she was, stuck in the dark as all of the lightproof shades rolled over the windows at sunrise and didn't rise again until sunset. She hadn't seen the sun since the day before she left her home and it was starting to grate on her.

Ellie approached the large front door and twisted the handle. The door didn't move. She pressed on it again and it was as solid as a door. The girl gave it a strange look and walked through the house to a back door. She pushed on this one and it was as hard as she could. She tried again and again. She kicked it hard right on the glass but the door didn't budge. She kicked it again and again feeling like an animal locked in a cage. In a rage she punched the window on the door and cried out. Her hand felt broken, which wasn't an easy feat. The girl threw a blender at the same window and watched as it broke into pieces. She sat on the floor breathing hard.

"FUCK!" She screamed.

The vampire had gone too far. He was keep her trapped like a prisoner, which she most certainly was not. If this was his idea of torture then he may win. She screamed again and threw a chair against the wall. It splintered and she felt some what better. Her and Eric would have words as soon as she woke up, but if he woke up early, all the better for her.

She walked around fiddling with various wall touchpads, trying to get speaker to work. She used it to turn up the music as loud as it would go. She knew that older vampires didn't need the same amount of sleep the younger ones did and there sleep could be disrupted. When she was staying with Godric when she was little he would wake when she did even if it was earlier than sunset. When she was in college and he would stay with her he would stay awake to be with her her before she got ready for class. Though Eric was only half as old as Godric he was still ancient by most standards so this rule had to apply to him.

Ellie had the massive house as loud as she could get it and she went to Eric's door. She attempted to open the door but it too was locked. "Is this some fucking conspiracy against me?" She yelled as she kicked the door.

Of course the door didn't budge. He had locked it with whatever industrial lock he was using on the front door. She sat on the floor, her back against the door, waiting for him to come out.

She waited for hours in vain, seething in anger. Finally she heard a click on the door and saw the shades roll up in the room across the hall. She stood up and flung the door open, causing it to fly back and crash into the wall.

"And you are in my room because....?" The vampire asked without opening his eyes.

"The funniest thing happened earlier, Eric. The front door was locked and couldn't be opened. Then the other doors were the same way. And none of the windows could be broken."

"How strange."

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Maybe they need a password. How about telling me what you're supposed to and I'll talk to the doors for you."

"You're hilarious."

"The terms are easy. Tell me and you can go outside."

"I'm being dead serious right now. You can't keep me locked up in here."

"Actually I can. And I will. It doesn't bother me at all as long as I'm not stuck here with you."

She took his alarm clock off the nightstand and prepared to throw it when he stood and held her arm. "You will break nothing in my house."

"Then go take a look at the kitchen."

He released her. She turned and realized that he was completely naked. That was when she realized she barely reached his shoulders. His body was completely toned with perfect features and he knew it. She couldn't help but look, he was right there after all, and this did not escape him. A smirk spread across his face. "I can find far more painful ways to make you cooperate."

She reached up and shoved him hard causing the powerful vampire to step back, taking him by a surprise. A human had never been able to move him before, none had ever even dared. He growled and pushed her to the floor. Her much smaller body flew through her air and landed several feet away. A groan escaped her lips as fought the pain of landing so hard.

"Do not touch me again."

The girl didn't even want to reply. She just stood up slowly and left the room. As she walked out she turned and showed him her middle finger. Not the most mature move ever, but it made her feel a little bit better. He really wanted her gone and he would stop at nothing to make her leave soon, she realized. It was all mind over matter. She would take anything he attempted, including staying in this gilded prison. There was no way she would tell him her secrets, her gifts. He would exploit her and make her life even worse than it was. There was a reason no one was to know about her. Was Godric so blinded by love for his companion that he didn't see that he was one of those that she had to be wary of?

Eric was still surprised by her actions. How had she, a mere human girl, possibly make him, the oldest vampire in Louisiana, move? Usually when humans bumped against a vampire it was like running into a wall. They possessed immense strength and stability, but she had countered that. It was as if one of his kind had pushed him. That was impossible though. She was clearly a human, he could hear her heart beat all over the house and smell her blood run through her veins. But he couldn't glamour her and he couldn't fathom what she was if she wasn't a human.

Her presence constantly reminded him of Sookie. The only thing the two had in common physically was the blonde hair. Ellie's alabaster skin was in sharp contrast to Sookie's golden one. And Sookie stood much shorter than the other. No, it was really their attitude. Both were indifferent to Eric and his attempts to coerce them. They were impervious to him and his abilities as a vampire. He couldn't glamour them, they had no response to him sexually, and both generally detested his existence. He had one thing over Sookie though and that was that she had tasted his blood. She would succumb to the intense desires that she had to feeling eventually and Eric will have beat out Bill Compton.

What Eric really wanted to do was to have Sookie come and see if she could get through to Ellie. He wanted to know if the girl was immune to telepathy and determine what exactly she was. After the morning's stunt in his room, he was beginning to wonder how much human she was. So much about her seemed supernatural; from her features, to her strength, to whatever it was she was hiding. Why else would he have to 'protect' her? If she would only tell him her damn secret, he could do whatever he needed to do to protect her and be rid of the brat.

Luckily, she seemed to be smart enough to avoid him as he left the house. He was still irritated with her reaction and she probably didn't want to cross his path. He would just keep her in the house until they could come to some sort of compromise, meaning her will would break.

Pam was looking more chipper than usual. She was in a feisty mood tonight and showed through her outfit. She wore a tight red dress and blood red heels. She saw Eric enter the bar and decided he looked no better than he had the day before so she assumed there was no progress with the human. She was even more clueless as to why the girl was there than Eric was. "Bring her here tomorrow. Let me see what I can do to make her talk." She told him.

Eric nodded thoughtfully. Maybe Pam could do something that he couldn't.

* * *

The next night, Eric barged into the room Ellie was currently occupying. She was clad in a sports bra and spandex shorts and in some sort of weird lunge with her arms stretched out. Peaceful music filtered through the air.

"Get dressed. You're coming with me."

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Because that looks like so much fun."

"I'm doing yoga to find my inner peace."

"Well, I hope you found it. Now get dressed."

She reached down and put her hands on the ground and stretched her hamstrings. "And where are we going?"

"Fangtasia. You have five minutes."

Ellie smirked and walked to the bathroom. It would take her much longer than five minutes to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Eric was still waiting. He had already told her to hurry up twice and said if he had to go back in she would go naked. Finally Ellie walked down the steps in a BCBG sequined mini with a deep V neck and knee high silver go-go boots. Her long blonde hair was stick straight and fell to mid -back "I'm ready."

"All that time and I see no difference."

She scowled at him and followed him outside. The night air felt so good against her cool skin. She had been inside for what felt like days and she was finally out. She wished that she had the strength to get past the viking because she would go out into the world and never look back. She got into the pretty Corvette and ran her hand across the dash. She missed her car and the freedom it gave her. Though she drove very little, it was nice to be able to go somewhere if she wanted to. Now all of her problems before Godric died seemed so inconsequential. Now she couldn't even go outside without a chaperone.

"You're just going to be talking to Pam and then staying near me. I won't have you act like a fool like last time..."

His words went in one ear and out the other. She paid no attention, instead just listening to the soothing cadences of his voice mixed with the quiet purring of the engine.

They hadn't been in the car more than ten minutes when her head lurched backwards and slammed against the seat rest. Her nose began bleeding. She just closed her eyes and grimaced.

Eric smelled the blood coming from her immediately and looked over. That had come out of nowhere. She looked like she was in pain but for no apparent reason. "Is there some sort of epilepsy that I don't know about? Because I don't think I can save you from that."

She pulled a handkerchief out of her clutch and pressed it to her bleeding nose. This was really not the time to go and act all strange. "No. Random nose bleed. It happens you know."

"Yea right. What just happened to you?"

God, her head throbbed. She had to get him to hurry up. "Nothing. Can we hurry? I have to pee."

"Now you want to hurry. Maybe you should of thought of that before you took half the night getting ready."

"I'm serious. I think I'm feeling sick too. Plus I don't feel all that comfortable being in a car with you while I reek of blood."

"Because it's a much better idea to go into a whole room filled with vampires while you're bleeding," he nodded.

Shit. He was right. She dabbed at her nose again and inspected it in the mirror as they pulled into the parking lot. "Go straight to my office, no where else," he ordered.

He let her out at the door and she rushed in. Luckily most of the patrons were busy and only a few took notice of her. Many of the were probably used to the blood smell and it didn't even phase them. She went to his office where there was a private bathroom and shut and locked the door. Why did a vampire need a bathroom, she wondered. Her nose didn't look too bad, she had definitely had worse, but it was still embarrassing. So much for being discrete around Eric.

When Ellie finished up, she entered Eric's office to find Pam waiting for her. This was either an intervention or they were about to do good cop/bad cop. Ellie did not want to find out if Pam was the good or bad cop. "Hi, I don't know if we've really met. I was kind of rude the other day. I'm Ellie."

Pam gave the girl a once over. She looked much better today than she had that first night when her face was a little splotchy and her eyes were swollen from crying. Of course, she also wasn't drunk now, so that was definitely an improvement. "And I'm Pam. But I guess you knew that. How are you finding your stay in Louisiana?"

What direction should she go in? She could either be a bitch like she really wanted to be or she could play it safe and actually play nice with the vampire. Pam seemed nice enough, but if there was one thing that Ellie had learned was that looks could be deceiving. Ellie looked into her eyes and focused her thoughts on the vampire in front of her.

"Not great. Eric isn't exactly the best host. I don't mean to be rude but I'm not feeling good right now. Can we have this chat in a little while when I'm feeling better?"

No, she didn't look that great and Pam felt a little sorry for the human. Eric had said her nose was bleeding and now she looked like she might be sick. "I suppose," Pam said, slightly. "Eric wants you to sit up next to him tonight so he can keep an eye on you."

Ellie rolled her eyes but followed Pam out the door to the main room. It was getting crowded but again no one seemed to bother her. Eric was seated lazily on a large chair on a stage. He would feel the need to feed his ego by sitting on a throne. He really was one of the most self-absorbed people she had ever met. Even more, people were swarming him, asking question, begging to sleep with him, it was beyond disgusting. Ellie had experienced a lot of vampires in her time but never in this capacity. She was always with Godric in his nest and there were few human companions. All of these people seemed so desperate and sickening. She was starting to see why Eric didn't really like humans.

She sat to Eric's right and crossed her legs primly. Ellie didn't really want to sit next to the vampire as it brought undue attention to her from all of these people she had a clear disdain for but this was actually the best spot for seeing all of the people entered the club. Now where was he? Her eyes scanned the crowd constantly, taking in every face. He wasn't here yet; there was still time.

A nervous vibe was coming off the human and it was making Eric antsy. First, she had a nose bleed, then she got Pam to hold off on their 'talk', and now she looked like she was looking for someone. "Someone coming for you," he smirked.

"No. Just looking." She gave a disgusted look to the man groveling at Eric's feet. People could be so weak.

Just then she saw him come into the room. He was slightly balding but not terrible looking. Sweat made his forehead shine. He didn't look any different from the rest of the crowd, but Ellie knew better. She stood up and pointed at the man. "Eric, that's him! He has a gun!"

* * *

First and foremost, 4 reviews! Thank's y'all! **teardrop, murgatroid, and manniee** thanks for taking the time to read my story and review. It makes me happy to know that people are reading and liking it. :) Never would have guessed that anyone would enjoy my little story.

So I know I said this would be a filler chapter but I really wanted to get to this part. Yay, cliffhanger! Lots of things in this chapter that people might not realize. Any ideas? Please Review, review, and review!!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I can't believe I've updated every day. More likely than not there won't be another chapter for a couple of days. I have a paper and a test on Monday, plus it's super bowl sunday and that means I have to imbibe. Everyone have a great weekend!


	7. The Fellowship

"Eric, that's him. He has a gun!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. "Why would he have a gun and why do you know?"

"Are you not listening? He has a gun. Stop him!"

Ellie stood and jumped off the stage. Before she even hit the ground, Eric was at her side. "I won't have you making a scene here again."

"I'm not. He has a gun and if you don't stop him then he's going to... Just stop him!"

Eric considered her for a moment. "If you're wrong there will be hell to pay."

The large vampire approached the balding guy, who looked nervous but resolved. Eric opened his mouth to speak when the man pulled out handgun from his jacket. It had hardly been raised when Eric disarmed him and broke his arm. The man crumpled to the ground in pain. Eric picked him up and threw him across the room, which had fallen silent with the appearance of the gun.

"Everyone get out. Now." His voice was quiet but serious. The people in the club understood how serious the situation was and began filing out quickly. Even the dancers went to the backroom to collect their things and leave. The man cowered in a corner, pleading with people to help him as he could predict his impending doom.

Ellie just stood in the same spot as earlier. Eric was going to kill this man and even though the gunmen wouldn't have hesitated to kill as many people as he could, she didn't want to watch him die. The stress wracked her body and she sat down on the platform. She let out a deep breath that caused Eric to break his concentration. She looked as if she was going to be sick. "Pam, take her away," he ordered in Swedish.

Pam took the girl's arm gently and led her to the back, leaving Eric and the gunmen alone in the room. Ellie had paled considerably, she knew what was coming. Once the women reached the office, Ellie fell to her knees and her nose began to bleed again. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. She pushed herself up and raced to the bathroom. Pam found her gripping the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach, the bowl filled with a mix of bile and blood.

At last the sick girl began to regain some composure as she stood on unsteady legs. She appraised her reflection and decided she looked like shit, washed out and sweaty. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and washed her face off in the sink. She looked into the mirror and into Pam's eyes. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess when I heard his arm break it made me queasy."

"Why did your-"

Ellie cleared her mind and looked into Pam's eyes. "I was just sick. That's all."

"Yes," Pam nodded slowly. "You threw up."

Ellie nodded again. "I think I need to sit down."

Eric took the man by the throat and lifted him up. "Who are you?"

The man pulled a cross and held it up, "In the name of-"

Eric swiped at the man's arm, sending the cross flying. "Another Fellowship fool. Who sent you?"

"I do the Lord's work."

Eric threw the man again, hearing bones crack upon landing. He laughed loudly. "And the Lord commands you to come to a painful death?"

"All of you creatures and fangbangers will go to hell!"

"But you will be there long before me," Eric hissed as he picked up the man again. "I wasn't able to deal with the last one of you so I have a lot of anger towards people like you."

He sunk his teeth into the man's neck and sucked hard. The blood was common and didn't satisfy him nearly as much as he wished. But the screaming and begging was rather invigorating. Eric finished his share of blood and snapped the screaming man's neck, dropping him to the floor. "Redneck. All of them."

Eric wiped his face and went back to his office. Ellie sat on the couch, looking meek and tired. Her presence reminded him of his last night with Godric.

_Godric looked at his child, a tired look on his face. "Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."_

_ Was Godric not the one who taught him of survival? That to make it in this world as an immortal was to punish those weaker individuals who threatened their existence? "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"_

_ Godric smiled sadly. "I could have killed every last one of them within minutes." He paused. "Now what would that have proven?"_

How would Godric have taken his previous actions? Would he have forgiven the man who wanted to kill? He didn't understand how to treat humans as equals. They were vile and weak. They had no respect for his much stronger species. Eric had seen people come and go in his thousand years. He had seen them hate and beg for power, money, more power. But in the end it was all about time. They begged for more time in their last few moments or it was evident in their eyes. How could he possibly respect creatures who were so afraid?

"You killed him." Her voice was quiet, barely audible.

"Yes. That is what I do with his kind."

Pam handed the girl a glass, wet with condensation. Ellie accepted it gratefully. She took a sip and enjoyed the warmth of the straight vodka as it hit her now empty stomach. Eric gave Pam a nod, silently telling her to go deal with the body and leave him alone with the girl.

They sat in silent for a few minutes. Ellie clutched her drink and sipped slowly. She had stopped shaking, but still didn't look that great. Eric had many questions for her, but he allowed her to regain some strength before interrogating her.

"How did you know he had a gun?"

"I saw the outline in his jacket." She had prepared for that question.

"That's impossible. You were sitting when he came in. You knew he was coming."

"Yes and then I stood and saw the gun. He looked nervous and seemed out of place."

"Do not lie to me."

"'Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies'," she quoted.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Ellis Eda Jacobs. I'm twenty-one years old. I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. I'm a grad-"

"Did you know that all I could find out about you was from school records? Starting in elementary school. You made excellent grades, but had anger issues. Involved in a lot of fights. Some teachers thought you had rage issues and suggested you for counseling."

Ellie shrugged in response.

"One in high school involved a football player and a broken arm. He was twice your size so they couldn't prove it was you but it's in your file. How did you break his arm?"

"I don't want to talk about my past."

"Who are you?"

"It's all in front of you, in that file."

"No. This file contains irrelevant information about grades, test scores, and a brat. It tells me nothing. Why is there no record of your birth? Why aren't there any hospital records or doctor's notes? You have no social security number."

"Maybe you should have asked Godric all of this."

"Godric is gone and I am asking you."

"I don't have an answer for you."

"Why was Godric so interested in you?"

"Because I'm an interesting person."

Eric wanted to resort to violence with the insolent brat, but knew it would get him nowhere with her. She resisted all of his previous threats and there was no reason to suggest that future one's would have any use at all. "Why is everything such a big secret with you?"

"Sometimes you just have to think about yourself and what's best for you or people will walk all over you."

They sat in silence. Her nursing her drink and him watching her. "You probably already know. It's all right in front of you. I guess you just don't realize it yet."

"That's not cryptic or anything."

She shrugged again. If he wasn't observant enough to know than that wasn't any of her business. "Besides. You hate humans. You detest our existence. You think of us all as Happy Meals with legs, so why should I tell you anything when I know you have no respect for me?"*

"I can not respect a lesser being."

"Do you know every person you have ever written off as simply a human was a 'lesser being'? How do you know about me? You have some grades and some meaningless reports written by others who didn't know me. You know nothing."

"Give me a reason to respect you."

"Give me a reason to trust you."

They were at another impasse.

"Why did that man come?" He asked.

"You tell me."

"Do you really think I would be asking if I knew? The less I talk to you the better."

"He was with the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Who?" She was confused. It sounded like some weird cult she had never heard of.

"How do you not know who the Fellowship is? Have you lived in a closet the past three years?"

"I'm sorry, I have no desire to watch the news. I have more important things to do with my life." So she didn't keep up with current events. Her friends usually told her the important things. Like when vampires came out of the proverbial dark.

_"Ellie! Ellie, did you hear the news?" A petite brunette rushed into her room._

_ "Were you raised in a barn? Did no one ever teach you to knock?" Ellie glared at the girl._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" _

_ Ellie had her feet on the desk and was painting her toes while watching a movie on her laptop. "No. I suppose not. What's going on?"_

_ "Ellie, there are vampires."_

_ Ellie turned the channel to the local news station where a pretty blonde woman was discussing vampires right on live television. The scroll at the bottom read something about synthetic blood. "Do you think it's real?"  
Ellie switched off the television and started on her toes again. "Of course it's real. I've known about vampires my entire life. Come back when real news happens. Like the world is ending or something."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ Ellie pulled back her hair to where the two circle scars were. Everyone had seen her scars, but she had always said something about a straightening iron incident. "Duh. I just couldn't tell anyone. It was kind of a secret," she said condescendingly._

_ The brunette stared at her friend in amazement. How did Ellie get all of the luck?_

"-anti-vampire church in Dallas. There was a confrontation before you came-"

"In Dallas? Was Godric there?" She suddenly perked up.

Eric's eyes darkened. He hadn't really wanted to start on that topic. "Yes. But they sent in a man with a bomb strapped to his chest to Godric's nest, so I assumed-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Is it your mission to interrupt me every time I speak? I didn't tell you because the less contact I have with you the better."

"Fine. Then let's stop having contact. I want to leave now. I threw up and I'm feeling sick again."

He let out a growl. "We aren't done yet."

"Dammit, I'm done."

"You owe me $722."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The damage you did to my kitchen. $722 worth of damage. How did you break a chair into that many pieces?"

"Adrenaline rush. Gives you immense strength. Look it up."

"And you were able to push me yesterday."

"You were caught off guard."

Eric was getting no where. All of her answers seemed very rehearsed and she wasn't a good actor. "How could a 130 pound girl push a thousand year old vampire?"

"I weigh 122, thank you very much. And I told you, adrenaline can make you do impossible things."

She downed the rest of her drink and looked to the door. Pam knocked quietly. "Come in," Eric said.

"I got rid of the body. He won't be found. And whats-her-name will come in tomorrow and deal with the mess."

"Thank you, Pam."

Ellie stood up and walked out the door. "Come find me when you're ready to take me back." Eric waved his hand in response. He wasn't going to deal with her anymore tonight. He was getting no where.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No, of course not. She says she saw his gun in his jacket, but it's not true. Maybe she knew him. Maybe she was planning something." He was thinking out loud now. "No. Godric wouldn't associate with that kind. He would have known."

Pam sat on the couch. "Let's take her to the basement and let her re-think her answers for a few days."

"No. I'll take her back and if she still doesn't talk I'll let Sookie Stackhouse read her mind. I'd prefer not to get her involved in this ordeal though."

Ellie walked around the bar and made herself another drink. The smell of blood hung in the air and it made her feel queasy. She had never seen anyone die before and she had never seen so much blood. The floor looked like it was coated with it. The man had looked so enraged. He wanted to kill so many people. She wasn't sure why she felt sorry for him, he deserved to die, but her heart felt heavy anyway.

Her thoughts shifted back to the questions that Eric had posed her. She had never realized that her past was so secretive, that she had no permanent records that could be found. Godric had been very thorough in that sense. She didn't even know fully why she was being so protected and now that Godric was gone she didn't know if she would ever know.

Eric's questions had been probing. He was getting closer and she had divulged too much today. She wished that she could trust him and share with him what she knew, but she had a terrible feeling. He seemed to be the type to use people. He was too much like her.

"Godric, what do you want me to do?" She murmured to herself.

* * *

_A black town car pulled up to a massive ivy covered building. A young Ellie bounded out of the car and ran to door where Godric was waiting. He picked her up and spun her around. "Godric! I've missed you so much!" The ten-year-old squealed._

_ "It's only been two months since spring break," he laughed._

_ "That's a long time for me."_

_ He smiled and took her hand. The pair walked into the house and several attendants followed with large trunks. "How did all of that manage to fit into your room at school?"_

_ "Oh. I got one of the older girls to switch with me. I have a single now, so I have a lot of room."_

_ "And why would you do that?"_

_ "Because I hated living with Tessa. She took up too much space and asked me too many questions."_

_ "You have to learn to get along with people."  
"I don't need anybody but you, Godric."_

_ The vampire was always worrying over the young girl. She grew increasingly sullen as she got older. Her headmaster sent reports of bullying and coercion. Although the headmaster personally thought Ellie was a model student, other children had complained about her. She acted as if she were invincible and it disturbed him._

_ "I have a question."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Why do you look the exact same now as when I was four?"_

"Oh, Eric. A representative of the Queen called and she wants you to be in New Orleans tomorrow to discuss some business.

_Perfect,_ he thought. Just what he needed.

_

* * *

  
_

So I lied. This was a faster update than I had said. Man, I'm such a procrastinator to real work. I've been trying to study before I go out, but it's not working out too well. The more I write the more ideas come to me and I want to get them down before I forget all of them. I wrote this one relatively quickly, because I had many of the conversations already written. The next chapter will contain the Queen. I'm really excited to write that part because I love love love the Queen (Mainly because I love Evan Rachel Wood, but she does an amazing job I think). I really want to accurately portray her so that we'll see. -crosses fingers-

Thank you for the lovely reviews. But I want more! REVIEW! NOW!

3 And by the way, go Colts!!!


	8. A Bet

Eric drove directly to New Orleans upon waking the next night. Normally he would fly as a more direct route but he had a feeling this meeting concerned the vampire blood that the queen was having him sell and perhaps he had to bring more back to Shreveport. He had no strong desire to go see her though, as their last encounter had been less than stellar. Eric had not given much thought of their past conversation. Godric had gone missing only the day prior and it had consumed his thoughts entirely. Sophie was less than remorseful upon hearing that his maker was missing. Instead she chose to focus her energies on his screw up with Bill Compton and Sookie. It was hardly his fault that Bill knew about the V dealings and now he had to find a way to rectify his 'mistake.'

What had been interesting was Sophie's comments on Sookie. She had said that she was hardly human and that seemed to be her reasoning for Bill to be in love with her. Eric could hardly find a reason to have such an... infatuation with the girl. He could hardly call it anything else. He found her attractive, yes, and he was attracted to her, but he was attracted to almost any pretty girl with breasts in his own way. He found her useful more than anything. Her ability to read minds made her incredibly rare and could solve many of the problems he faced. What he really desired was to draw her away from Bill Compton and cause her to fall in love with him. Then he would be able to use her in whatever fashion he wished.

This brought the vampire's mind full circle to Ellie. What if she to was not human? It would explain many of the similarities between Sookie and her, especially the fact that they both appeared human but seemed to possess more supernatural qualities. He would have to ask the queen without becoming too obvious. His attempts at being discreet regarding Ellie's existence was becoming more and more difficult. He found no reason to think the girl was special and therefore had no reason to protect her, but he must do as Godric wanted and so he would remain tight lipped about her.

Eric found the queen in her 'day' room. She was again playing a board game with humans. The blonde girl was still there but the man had been replaced by a handsome black man with short dreadlocks. "Your Majesty," he said upon entering.

Really Eric hated greeting the woman this way. The red-headed vampire was younger than him. Almost six-hundred years younger. He felt he was far more qualified for a leadership role such as hers, but he had spent too much time elsewhere. He had not come into his position of power until the end of the 19th century whereas she had been one of the few vampires left after a massive hurricane destroyed much of Louisiana some fifty years earlier. Her luck gave her immense power over her 'subjects.' Eric only stayed loyal to the queen as she had some respect for his age and strength. He was the oldest vampire in Louisiana after all.

"Good you're here. We need a banker," the red-head said.

Eric gave her a queer look and sat down. The group resumed the game with Eric doling out money and houses when the time came. It all felt more than a little strange to him and the queen still had not given a reason as to why his presence was required.

"So, I heard there were problems at your club a few nights ago. With a human."

"Ah, yes. The human from the fellowship," Eric paused. Was this the sole reason he had come? "He felt he had unfinished business left over from Dallas."

"You killed him."

"Someone saw a gun."

"A girl. The girl that was causing problems early this week?"

It was clear that the queen was keeping much closer tabs on him than he had anticipated. He really shouldn't be surprised after her displeasure over the vampire blood situation. He just hadn't expected her to know quite so much. As if reading her thoughts, she smiled. "The guards don't just hang around here. So who's this girl you have? I heard she's a knockout."

"She's sort of a project." Eric wasn't sure how to continue this conversation without arousing the queen's interest too much.

"Really? You intend to change her?"

Eric laughed aloud. "Hardly. She interests me though. She's very out of the ordinary."

"Humans are all ordinary. What makes her any better than the rest of them?"

"She can't be glamoured and she seems mostly unaffected by my or any other vampire's presence. And she is... beautiful. More so than most."

The queen rolled and moved her piece. She purchased Connecticut Avenue and acquired a monopoly. "That's weird. Are you sure she's human?"

"I think so. But something about her is different. I can't place it."

"So she won't even have sex with you and blab on about her life? Most girls are more than willing to do that." Sophie raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and glanced in Hadley's direction. The blonde human blushed faintly.

"Hardly. I don't even think I could stand her long enough to fuck her."

"Eric. You are getting entirely too old."

"Excuse me, your Majesty?"

"First, you say she's gorgeous and that she's almost extraordinary. Now you say you don't want to sleep with her. Have you even fed off of her?"

"No. She's very resistant..."

"And that makes it all the more fun! I want you to bring her here for me to try."

Fuck. Now he was in trouble. He hardly wanted to get Ellie involved with the queen, but now she was about to force him to bring the human straight to her. "I have yet to finish working on her."

"Fine. Let's make a little wager, because I really do think you're losing your touch. If you can't sleep with her and feed off of her in say... a month, bring her here for me to play with." Sophie gave him a look as if to say that this was not up for negotiation. "I would love a challenge around here," she murmured looking at the humans at the table and the others lining the wall waiting for her to choose one of them when she desired. They all looked so... willing. Too willing.

"It's a deal. Maybe I'll even bring her by if I haven't broken her will," he said. The less resistant he seemed to the idea the better. Maybe she would even forget about the whole thing by the end of the month.

"So. On to more pressing matters. I want to exchange this," she laid out several large bills (she would play in real money), "with smaller ones."

They continued to play the game for a little longer when Eric began to grow hungry. As if sensing his thirst, the queen began to stroke Hadley's neck and leaned in to bite. She paused and looked at her guest. "Eric, this is Jovan. He's from Jamaica. The stuff they smoke leaves the most wonderful aftertaste in the blood. You really must try him."

The black man to her left smiled in response and tipped his neck to the left to allow better access to the Viking. Eric lunged in and bit the man sucking up his delectable blood. It did have an interesting taste. After draining some of the man's blood, he pulled away. Sophie had a tendency to grow attached to the members of her pantry as he liked to call it. She would be upset if he completely drained one of her delicacies. He waited for the other vampire to finish drinking off her human before clearing his throat. "If there is nothing else, your Highness..."

"Actually there is. Someone has already placed another supply in the trunk of your car. I want you to extend the product to further north. I want you to reach Baton Rouge with it by the end of the month."

"Of course."

He followed her lead and stood.

"I don't want to hear about others getting involved in my business again."

Eric nodded and turned to leave.

"And don't forget the girl. If you don't ruin her that is. Honestly though, I don't think you have a chance." She giggled.

"You greatly underestimate me," he said, slightly affronted.

"Do I? Well, if you can, then how about a new car? I do think I have the better end of the wager. I heard she smells amazing."

Eric was behind the wheel of his car within minutes of being dismissed. He ensured the cooler was in place before leaving. Only once his car had left the area did he allow himself to think about the events that had just happened. He silently cursed himself allowing Sophie to push him into a wager that he didn't want to participate in. Eric felt trapped by the wager. She clearly had people watching him since she knew so much about Ellie and that made him feel slightly wary. His options were limited in this little bet. He thought of telling Ellie about it, but he could guess how she would react. The girl was already resistant to being in Louisiana and if she was provoked further she would find a way to leave. If that happened then he would be forced to incur the queen's wrath. The threat about his fangs as earrings was not one he would soon forget.

His only other option was to sleep with her. He didn't particularly like idea either. He thought she was a brat and entirely too whiny and human for his tastes. He considered taking her forcefully, but didn't know if he was capable due to Godric's edict. Or he could just not even try, but the queen knew a lot about Ellie. She was obviously watching him and him reneging on the bet was probably dangerous. His last idea was to follow the queen's suggestion and amp up his vampire charm and win the girl over. This didn't particularly please him either but this also presented him with the opportunity of gaining her trust and hopefully shipping her out of the state as soon as possible. And then he would get a new car. Not that he couldn't buy his own, but the queen would be generous and impressed with his conquest. He needed to get back in her favor after the incidences over the past few weeks.

A plan began to formulate in his mind on how he could impress the human. Normally he could just speak and women practically ripped their clothes off. He couldn't actually think of a time when he had to work for a human's affection or if he ever had. Perhaps it was time to call Sookie. Bringing in another human may work wonders to getting the girl to trust him. Maybe he would give her a little more freedom as well, try not to push her as much. Hopefully a combination of these efforts would get her into his bed and talking.

Eric pulled out his phone and dialed Sookie Stackhouse. She picked up on the third ring sounding slightly flustered. "Hello?"

"Sookie. It's Eric."

"Hi, how are you?" She sounded less than pleased to be speaking with the vampire. She was not forgetting the events of Dallas anytime soon .

"I hope you reached Bon Temps safely after our last meeting."

"We made it back just fine. What's wrong, Eric?"

"I know you did me a favor so recently, but I need you to talk to someone."

"I can't..."

"It's not for any bad reason. It's a... girl staying with me. I would like you to meet her. She has no friends in the area and I think she could do with the human interaction." Yes. He wanted to appeal to her motherly nature.

"Oh? A girl?" Shit. He didn't want to get her jealous.

"Yes... she's a friend, I guess. Her family died so I'm helping her right now until she can sort things out."

"Well, I guess. When would you want us to come? I'm just not in the mood for Fangtasia."

"How about Friday night? You can come directly to my house." He let his tone drop to a deeper sultry note.

"I suppose Bill and I could manage that," she said, sounding a little nervous with more than a little emphasis on her vampire boyfriend's name.

"I'll see you at nine then. She'll really appreciate this, Sookie." He closed the phone with a snap not even bothering to say goodbye.

It would be difficult to deal with the three of them at once, but Eric had to now get on Ellie's good side and providing her with a friend would make her grateful. Then again Ellie could quite possibly scare Sookie off if she was in one of her bitchy moods. He just hoped for the best. If Sookie could pick up on some thoughts or perhaps even gain her trust, he would be even better off than he anticipated. He just didn't want to think of how badly this could go.

The corvette pulled into the parking lot of the club. He had to get the vampire blood out of his car. He wanted to give it to Lafayette immediately. The less he had to do with it the better. He felt that giving the population of Louisiana a taste for vampire blood was making things harder for them and would cause more vampire deaths than previously. The queen was up to something. Eric wasn't sure what her goals were with getting V into Baton Rouge or why she wanted humans to take it.

As Eric brought the cooler into the empty club, began to feel tired. The sun was quickly rising and he wouldn't have time to get back to his house. He kept a room off of his office for 'personal' use and for times like this.

* * *

Ellie was waiting in the living room for Eric to get back. She was in the shower when he left and that was at the beginning of the night. She was growing angrier and angrier by the second at having been kept in the house for another day. It was getting later and later, or earlier and earlier depending on how you looked at it. She fell asleep waiting on the couch for him.

The human spent another day by herself locked up. Eric never returned to the house and she was all by herself again. With nothing to do. If before she was mad then she was pissed now. She wanted to rip the house apart.

Ellie spent the day doing push ups and any other sort of calisthenics she could think of. Her muscles felt like they were deteriorating and she had serious cabin fever. In fact, she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

She had just taken another shower when she heard the door open. It was well after sunset and the vampire was back. She got dressed quickly and walked out of her room. She met him on the stairs and glared. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I had things to attend to."

"And you just thought that I would just stay here and wait?"

"You couldn't get into any trouble that way."

"You can't do this, Eric. I can't spend my life locked away in this fucking house. I can't do this! I have a life and I want to get back to it."

"You're not going anywhere right now."

"Don't do this," Ellie sounded more despondent than previously. "I'm dieing, okay? Every second is one less I'm alive. I'm not going to live forever like you."

"You have a little while before you have to worry about dieing."

"You really know nothing. I don't have a future, Eric."

"Everyone has a future. Stop being melodramatic."

"No. I don't. I don't have a lot of time left. It's genetically predisposed. I know that you've escaped the whole natural selection thing, but I'm destined to it."

"No one knows when they will die. Not even you."

"You have no idea."

"Then enlighten me and stop being so secretive. It's getting old."

"Fine. You want to know how I know? Godric has been watching my family since before you were a vampire. Ever noticed how Godric seems to have humans that look a lot like me?"

Eric thought back to when he first met Ellie -

_ "I know you like your humans blonde, but isn't she a little young for you?" Eric questioned in Swedish._

Godric always blondes. And they all looked like Ellie. Never would he have guessed that they were all related.

"Makes sense now, doesn't it? They've all been blonde, tall, look kind of like me. All of them had one child and it's always a girl. And she always dies before she turns twenty five. Always. Without exception. That gives me less than four years, if that."

Tears formed in her eyes and she walked back into her room. Eric followed her. She answered one of his question but it just brought more to mind. There were so many unanswered questions. She still hadn't said why Godric knew her family or cared at all. And why Godric had never told him about them. It just didn't make sense.

"Why did they all die?"

"No reason. A car accident killed my mother. A horse killed my grandmother. A murderer killed my great-great grandmother. Two hundred years ago one was killed by the plague. But they've all died. Like dead, died. Not dead like you." She sat on her bed, her head in her hands. "Do you see now? See why I can't spend so much time here?"

Eric bit back a rude remark. _Be nice to her,_ he thought to himself. "There's someone coming to see me in two nights. I want you to meet her."

"I don't give a shit about your friends."

"She's coming on Friday. Here. After that I'll find a human to stay with you during the day to let you out."

"I'm not a fucking dog. I don't need to be 'let out.' I need my life back."

"We'll see."

With that he left. She took a pillow from the head of the bed and screamed into it. That night, Ellie wept herself to sleep.

* * *

_ "Why didn't you go to your graduation?" Godric asked the girl, stroking her naked back._

_ "It's stupid. Someone is just telling me, great job, you made it through four years, now go to college."_

_ "It's a wonderful accomplishment. You should be proud."_

_ "I just wanted to be here with you," she sat up, kissing him._

_ Godric kissed her back, pressing her into the pillows. "You still haven't accepted any of the universities' offers."_

_ Ellie frowned. "I don't know if I want to go to college. It seems like a waste of time to me."_

_ "You need to. Get an education. Be with your friends."_

_ "I don't want friends. I want you." She reached up to kiss him again, but he pulled away._

_ "You need to try to have a normal life, Ellie."_

_ "When has my life even come close to normal? I hate pretending like it is. Like I'm not different. Why can't I just be with you for awhile?"_

_ "Because I am not human. It is not the life for you."_

_ "Why can't it be?"  
"I will not answer that. You will not become like me."_

_ "You're just going to let me die? Going to watch my last breath and forget about me? Take my daughter and pretend I never existed?"_

_ "I could never do that."_

_ "No. That's what you do. What about my mother, Godric? Or her mother?"_

_ "I never loved them like I love you."_

_ "I'm sure you said the same thing. You love each one more than the last."_

_ "You know that's not true."_

_ "Then prove it."_

_ "I will not."_

_ She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and looked at the headboard, avoiding his gaze. "My hair's short. I was dancing and then I was shot four times in the chest."_

_ He listened carefully, taken aback. "Is that how you want me to die? Are you going to let that happen to me?" She asked._

_ "No. But I will not take your soul."_

* * *

_  
_Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! I hope that I did the queen justice. It's hard sometimes. I have to watch and re-watch clips from the show to try and figure out more than what's being said. Haha such hard work. I'm bringing in the other characters slowly but surely, so more awesome research! I may just rewatch the whole series. I seriously wish I had them on DVD. Just like I wish season 3 was out... a few more months!

Next chapter will be out in a few days so enjoy!!!


	9. The Past

_ "I have a question," the little Ellie said._

_ "Anything."_

_ "Why do you look the exact same now as when I was four?" Ellie had seen all of her friends' parents come and go at the school and they all looked so old. Godric looked more like the older brothers that came and visited._

_ Godric paused. He didn't want to scare the little girl, she was only ten after all, but he wanted to try and be honest. He had expected her question for years but hadn't fully prepared an answer._

_ "Well?" She asked._

_ "I have a disease," he started. "I haven't aged in a very long time. And I will always look this way."_

_ "Is the disease why you can't go outside with me?"_

_ "Yes, it's also why I sleep during the day."_

_ Ellie left it at that. She was satisfied for now._

* * *

_ "I'm a vampire."_

_ Ellie's eyes grew large. "There are no such thing as vampires."_

_ Godric took in the young woman in front of him. It had been several years since he had told Ellie he had a disease which kept him looking young. Now the thirteen year old was growing more and more curious about her past and him and her own abilities. He had been able to keep up the disease ruse for a while but she was no longer buying it. "They can't exist. It's impossible"_

_ "Neither should you if you think about it. But we do and I am one."_

_ She reached forward and took his hand, placing her fingers at his pulse point, searching for a heartbeat like she had learned in her health class. She readjusted her finger several times._

_ "You won't feel anything. I haven't had a heartbeat in two thousand years."_

_ "What?! Just how old are you?"_

_ "I was born just before Jesus and made like this some time after."_

_ "Do you eat blood? Or drink, I guess."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And you can't go out in the sun."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "You don't sleep in a coffin though."_

_ "No. I don't need to. I just need to sleep where there is no light."_

_ "Do you have fangs?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ She took him by the jaw and looked at him. "Where? I don't see them."_

_ "I don't want you to see them." He was ashamed of being what he considered to be evil and he didn't want to show this beautiful, innocent girl that side of him._

_ "Show me, please?"_

_ "Another time. This is too much for today. But Ellie. You can never tell anyone. Not your friends or teachers. No one."_

_ "Like I would tell anyone. I've never told anyone my secret. Besides no one would believe me anyways. Have you ever killed anyone?"_

* * *

_  
Ellie was waiting for the elevator impatiently. She had just gotten out for Christmas break of her junior year in high school and couldn't wait to see Godric. The sun had just gone below the horizon when she reached the top of the Dallas building. She ran down the hall in the most un-Ellie fashion and burst into the room she had come to know as Godric's. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She launched herself on the bed of the sleeping vampire. "Sunset, WAKE UP!"_

_ He kept his eyes closed but a smile formed on his lips. "I know you can hear me and I don't appreciate being ignored," she sang. _

_ He was on his stomach, his tattoos exposed to the air. She traced her finger over the dark lines, imagining what it was like to be alive back when he was turned. The fact that he was a vampire never bothered her. In fact she loved him even more. Not only did she consider him gorgeous and smart and wonderful but he had this mystique about him, he was immortal and powerful. She leaned over and kissed his back. _

_ The vampire woke and in an instant had the human pinned. She looked up and smiled. "Hi."_

_ He kissed her forehead. "I was sleeping."_

_ "That's cool. I don't care." _

_ She moved her head towards his, trying to capture his lips. He pulled back and frowned. Ellie was sixteen and her hormones had gone crazy. Every time they met she would try and kiss him and touch him. He was undeniably attracted to her, but couldn't bring himself to grow even more attached to the human. "Don't."_

_ "Why not? Don't you love me?"_

_ "Of course I do. But what I am and what you are should not mix."_

_ "Isabel sleeps with a human. And you will. One day. I know it."_

_ "You're not always right."_

_ She gave him a wry smile and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I usually am though. And you know it."_

_ He let the girl go and walked to his closet to pull on a shirt. She walked out into the living room as the other slumbering vampires exited their safe havens. She greeted several that she knew, but grew quiet when she saw Eric. The large vampire was pretty much the bane of her existence. Whenever he saw her he exuded such a clear disdain for her. Godric had yet to reprimand him so she had to endure it. "Decided to class it up and leave that shit hole state of yours?" She asked him._

_ "Just because I'm in charge of a few rednecks doesn't make me one. But you are the queen of the rednecks with out the title," he replied casually._

_ "I'd hardly call myself a redneck. More of a southern debutante."_

_ "Must you two always argue?" Godric asked, entering the room._

_ "He started it," she muttered._

* * *

The day was growing dark and Eric walked into the living room when he saw Ellie sitting in the dark. She was staring blankly into the air and not moving. "Do you miss him?" She asked softly.

Did he miss his maker? More than the human could possibly ever understand. He had spent a thousand years with the other vampire and shared more than one could imagine. He did not understand the love humans had for a family as he felt those bonds were too fleeting to fully grasp and his was stronger than any human bond. He missed Godric every minute and wished that he had been able to go with him. Godric had been a better vampire than he could ever hope to be and so it didn't make sense that he was gone.

"When I think about him, I feel like I can't breathe. It's like there's this big gaping hole in my chest and it's never going to be fixed," she whispered.

"I know."

She stood and walked towards the stairs where he was standing, "I wish I were a vampire so I didn't dream. I can't sleep because all I ever do is dream about him." Her eyes closed and she leaned into his chest. At first he awkwardly embraced her but then he grew more comfortable and took in her smell, her breathing, her mortality. She was the sun he never saw for that moment. And in a way he liked having her here because despite the fact that her presence meant the death of Godric she was also bring Godric closer to him.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I thought it was... I don't know. My destiny, I guess. He said he had been waiting for me, that he knew I was coming, but I guess I just wasn't worth the wait."

"He knew you were coming?" Eric asked.

She pulled away and leaned against the railing. "Yea."

"How?"

She sighed. Did she really want to get into this? "It's a long story."

"I have a long time," he smirked.

"Fine. There was this girl, named Eda. She was... special. Godric was turned like fifty years or so before she met him. She was the village leader's daughter and married to some warrior. He fell in love with her. Suddenly people started dieing at night and they found out she had been leaving at night. They thought she was a witch and called her a creature of the night. She told Godric that she was going to die soon and one day she would return for him. So he took her daughter Freya and they killed her the next night. He found someone to take care of Freya and she grew up and had a daughter. Then she had a daughter and so on. Some of them could do things like move stuff with their mind or read emotions. Others couldn't do anything at all. We all look similar though; tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful. Godric didn't take care of all of them, but he did do a blood bond with most to ensure nothing ever happened to them so Eda would come back. Some he only saw once in their life time, some he never met at all."

Eric stared at her, unbelieving. She had this entire history with Godric, her whole family did, that he had never heard about.

"And then he saw me. When I was four and he knew that I was her. I'm just like her in every way. Basically I'm not even me, I'm just this reincarnation of a person from two millennium ago. I look just like her, act just like her, can do the same things she does. So I guess I'm not even my own person. Kind of disheartening, isn't it?"

"Are you sure?"

"No. I just made all that up to fuck with you. I'm positive. At least that's what Godric always told me. And it makes sense. So there you have it. That's why Godric was so interested in me. I guess it wasn't even really me that he loved, just this other person from a long time ago."

It made sense in a way, though Eric felt a piece of the story was still missing. Why would a young Godric ever love a normal human even if she was beautiful? But it was a start. Eric felt a scathing comment coming on but held it back. She was finally opening up to him and he couldn't push her away just yet.

"No. You were special to him. He spoke about you often," Eric said softly.

"Yea, well, I was the only one he really took care of. I think he realized that I was Eda when I was a baby and then my mom died and I didn't have any other family to speak of and he didn't want me to end up with a shitty life, because I was 'special'. So he paid for boarding school, paid for college, and everything else I could ever want. And now he's gone and here I am."

"Here you are."

Ellie started up the stairs. "I guess I'll go to sleep now. Nothing else to do."

"The girl, Sookie, is coming tomorrow. She'll go out with you. We'll see what we can work out for after that."

"I don't really care anymore."

Eric ran his large hands through his blond strands. That was a start. Ellie was more receptive to him now and he had something to work with. He was also slowly starting to understand the girl and though there were still many things he didn't know about yet he felt more confident that she would tell more in time.

_  


* * *

  
The Fellowship of the Sun's basement was lonely. Godric was worried about his choice of giving himself up but hoped it would bring some resolution to this hatred between certain humans and vampires. The lonely hours had left the vampire alone with his thoughts which were continually brought back to Ellie. He had been with her now for seventeen years and never thought he could love a human so much. Many of his colleagues called her his human companion but he considered her his equal. He never looked down on her because of her humanity, rather exalted her because of it. But she was part of the reason that he had chosen to kill himself. Her life was beginning to revolve around him now that she was out of college and had nothing to do. She loved him deeply and he loved her beyond belief and because of that he must leave. Ellie deserved more than he could ever give her and with him around she wouldn't even ask for it. She didn't have long left and he wanted her to live it to the fullest. He thought back to when she fully described how she would die. She was scared and wanted him to fix it, but he couldn't. She wanted the world, but he could only give her so much._

_He had cried for her that night. It was the first time he had cried in hundreds of years. His tears were for her humanity and her love. He wept for how cruel he was being by leaving her but he knew that it was for the best. Once many years ago he had Eric promise to care for her if anything should ever happen to him and so he cried for that reason as well. _

_ The bloody tears coursed down his cheeks and he hoped that one day Ellie would understand why he left her and that she would one day forgive him._

* * *

  
So that's Ellie's past! Well, most of it. You'll have to wait and see if there's anything else. :) I know I wanted to stay as true to the series as possible and Bill is supposed to be missing but I'm not really sure where that story line is going.... So I'm kind of ignoring it. Sorry!! I just can't get _that _creative. And I wanted to use him for an upcoming chapter and he can't if he's been kidnapped or whatever happened to him.

Thank you so much for all of my wonderful reviews, **manniee, smg528, piercek7, teardrop, and Caitykinzz**! I'm definitely going to try and get her to grow up some, and love between Eric and Ellie?? You'll just have to wait and see!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know you're out there people. I've had over 2000 reads and I'm begging you to review!!!


	10. Nice Girls

_ "Will you repeat that?"_

_ Godric frowned. He hadn't really wanted to tell Ellie about Eda or the blood line thing, but now he had no choice. She had been asking questions about her past and she knew that he was the only one who could answer him. _

_ "I loved a woman named Eda. She was a woman I loved right after I became a vampire. And she said she would come back. I think you are her."_

_ "How could I be someone who was alive then? That doesn't even make sense."_

_ "You are just like her. You look just like her, you taste like her, you smell like her, everything. Even your little habits are just like her."_

_ "So not only do I have cursed blood but I'm also not even myself? I'm this person who came for you?"_

_ "In a way. You're still Ellie, but you're also Eda."_

_ "So when you say you love me, do you love me? Or do you love this person who I look like?"_

_ "It's not that simple, Ellie."_

_ "Yes it is. Would you even have done everything for me if I hadn't looked like her? Actually don't answer that. I think I'm just going to go for a walk."_

_ "Why are you being so irrational?"  
"I'm sorry, you just fling this huge thing on me and expect me to take it?"_

_ "I love you for you."_

_ "Prove it." _

_ He pulled her down onto him and kissed her hard. His hands ran underneath her shirt and he scraped his fingernails along her back. She moaned and arched into him, running her fingers along the waistband of his pants. Her breathing increased and her fingers shook as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Godric traced one finger up her thigh to her heating core and taunted her. The girl pushed him back and stripped off her shirt. He nimbly undid her bra as she pushed down his pants. _

_ This was the moment she loved the most, when she felt that she had his undivided attention. Godric was always so busy with his Sheriff duties and sleeping during the day that even when Ellie was home she didn't feel like she was at the top of the priority list. And now to find out that she was this reincarnation of someone else or whatever the hell she was was a blow to her self esteem, but when she was here with him, alone, she felt like she was the only person in the world that mattered.  
_

_ Ellie sat on the porch wrapped in a sheet. She was smoked a cigarette slowly, watching the smoke rise into the cold sky. She wasn't normally a smoker, but she was stressed and it calmed her. Godric watched her through the window and sighed. He didn't really feel that sex was a way to prove his love for her, but he didn't feel that she was entirely Eda either. In fact she was so much more._

Ellie awoke with a start and rolled over with a smile on her face. She found the other side of the bed to be empty. It didn't occupy Godric like she had expected and the loneliness engulfed her. The dreams were so real. She was reliving every moment she ever had with Godric and while it was wonderful it was terrible at the same time because she knew there would be no more memories to make. This house was so empty and she hated it.

* * *

"So tell me again why I have to meet these people?" Ellie asked Eric while she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"There... associates of mine and I think it would do good for you to meet them. One's a human. I think."

"Like that makes you parading me around any better."

Ellie's voice sounded vague and bored, but inside she allowed herself to feel a little excited. She had had little human interaction since the night the man from the Fellowship had showed up. And the only other supernatural interaction she had was from Eric, Pam, and a few other vampires that he did business with. It had been a lonely visit to Shreveport and she was ready to start living again. She had even dressed up for the occasion although Eric still wore a black shirt and black pants. She donned a silky blue halter, which she paired with black skinny jeans and blue stilettos. Instead of straightening her hair, she allowed it to keep its natural curls. The girl turned to the side and poked her stomach. It was by no mans paunchy, just softer than she liked. She frowned. "I need to find a treadmill, stat."

The drive to Shreveport was taking forever. Going to Eric's was the last thing Bill Compton wanted to do, but he knew he had little say in the matter. Eric was his Sheriff after all. He had been furious that Sookie had drank his blood but again, there was nothing he could do. He knew that Eric was trying to take advantage of Sookie in some way be it sexually or for her telepathy, though he hadn't figured it out yet. It made him even angrier that Sookie just idly sat by and allowed the ancient vampire to get closer and closer to her.

The dreams of Eric had not lessened in the week since Sookie had drank his blood. There were still as intense and real as ever. It was always the same thing; her and Eric were in bed and Lorena was either taunting them or Bill watched on in pain. Eric was always so out of character in those dreams. He wasn't the man she had come to loathe rather a kind and gentle lover. That was why she was so confused. She was starting to mix up the real Eric and the dream Eric and the dream Eric was definitely a person she could be interested in.

His call had confused her even more. She was curious about the girl that Eric was keeping at his house, but she couldn't figure out who she could be. It's not like Eric was the human loving type. Plus why did she need to read the girl's mind if she was staying with him? And he said that she needed human interaction. Sookie wasn't even sure she wanted to see Eric with another girl. Or if she wanted to see him at all. But now she had little choice. Saying yes to the vampire had been purely on impulse. She still felt sorry for him about Godric and she wanted to console him as best she could without getting naked with him.

.

The doorbell rang and Eric went to open it. Sookie stood with Bill clasping her hands as if in possession of the human. The older vampire smiled wryly, if he really wanted the human than he could have her, Bill Compton or not. "Hello. Thank you for coming out."

He let the pair in and walked into the kitchen where Ellie was drinking a super sized glass of red wine she had dug out of one the cabinets. Ellie gave the other human the once over. She was cute with heart shaped face and slightly imperfect teeth. They suited her though. The girl exuded happiness and innocence, qualities Ellie lacked. She seemed nice and therefore a person that Ellie probably didn't really want to know. The vampire looked like he had stepped out of another time and had even attempted to integrate himself into modern society. His hair was outdated, he looked awkward in his modern clothes, and he looked slightly pissed off about being in Eric's house.

Meanwhile, Sookie was checking out Ellie. She thought the girl was beautiful and poised, but looked like a bitch. She seemed unhappy and tired and sad. Her clothes were expensive, her hair was perfect, but something about her just seem not quite right. That's when she realized it.

"Ellie, this is Sookie Stackhouse an-"

"I can't hear your thoughts!"

Ellie gave her a strange look. "And you would be able to do that because..."

"I'm a telepath and I can read most people's minds. Just not vampires. Or yours apparently."

Ellie glared at Eric. "I knew it. You are such an asshole."

Ellie squinted and her nose started bleeding and Sookie gasped. Ellie grabbed a dishtowel and pressed it against her nose. She pushed herself away from the island and walked to the front door, which he had left open. She walked out into the warm night air all by herself for the first time in days.

"Shit. Now I have to go talk to her," Eric sighed.

"No. Let me. I have a feeling that you're probably not the most sympathetic person in the world," Sookie replied.

Sookie walked out the front door after the other girl. She stepped into the night and looked around for the girl. She saw her walking much quicker than she thought possible in those shoes. "Ellie! Wait!"

The girl kept walking, ignoring the yelling behind her. Sookie sped up and jogged towards the girl. "Please wait."

Ellie stopped and turned. "So you can attempt to read my mind again?" She no longer sounded pissed off, just tired and sad.

"I can't, so no more trying. I just wanted to talk. Are you okay?"

"About how Eric is constantly trying to pry information out of me? No thanks, I live it, I don't need to talk about it."

"I meant your nose. And we don't have to talk about Eric if you don't want. But I don't think he really brought me here to read your mind anyway. He said something about you needing to see humans and I really don't think Eric knows any other humans other than me."

"What I need to do is get out here. I've been here waaaay to long."

"Eric said you were sorting things out after..." Sookie paused, not sure how to approach the sensitive subject.

"Now that Godric's dead. It's okay. You can say it."

"You knew Godric?" Sookie seemed surprised.

"You know Godric?" Ellie sounded even more astonished. Godric didn't mind humans, he just wasn't really the type to associate with them on a regular basis. Or so she thought. She was beginning to think that she had never really known the vampire.

"I met him at the Fellowship and then when he... when the sun..."

"You were there? You saw him?"

"Yes. How did you know him?"

"He was my... family, I guess. Can you tell me about how it happened? Please?"

Sookie had been reliving that morning in her dreams every night, when she wasn't dreaming about Eric that is. Godric had been nothing but kind to her and Jason. He had saved her from that awful Fellowship man and then had to endure his friends getting killed by the bomber. And then on the rooftop...

_ ._

_Sookie took the steps two at a time, rushing to the top. She knew something was about to happen but she wasn't sure what. She saw Eric and Godric in the middle of the rook arguing. She wanted to yell out to both of them that the sun was about to rise and to hurry up, but it looked like neither intended to go anywhere._

_ "Two thousand years is enough."_

_ "I can't except this. It's insanity!" Eric said._

_ "Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."_

_ "But we are here!" _

_ "It's not right. We're not right."_

_ "You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death."_

_ "I told a lie. As it turns out."_

_ "I will keep you alive by force."_

_ "Even if you could; why would be so cruel?"_

_ Sookie watched them both silently. Her ears strained to hear the words they spoke next, but it was in a language she couldn't understand. She was almost glad she couldn't as the moment seemed so personal and tender that it would be wrong for her to eavesdrop. She watched as Eric began to break down and heard the first signs of crying. He fell to his knees. The human was stunned as she didn't think that Eric could possibly have any emotions at all, let alone the amount of love she sensed between the two in front of her._

_ "Let me go."_

_ "I won't let you die alone."  
"Yes, you will. As your maker, I command you."_

_ Eric stood reluctantly and returned towards the stairs. Sookie saw the bloody stains the tears had left on his cheeks and it tore at her heart. She took his hand as he passed. "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes."_

_ Sookie approached the vampire, concerned. She couldn't imagine why he would want to take his life, but then again she couldn't imagine being so old either.  
"It won't take long. Not at my age."_

_ "You know, it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part._

_ "I know. I thought it might fix everything some how. But I don't think like a vampire anymore" He paused. "Do you believe in God?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "If you're right. How will he punish me?"_

_ "God doesn't punish. God forgives."_

_ "I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."_

_ "We all do."  
"You'll care for him? Eric."_

_ "I'm not sure. You know how he is."_

_ "I can take the blame for that, too."_

_ "Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."_

_ He turned towards the sun, it was about to break the horizon._

_ "Are you very afraid?" She asked him, her voice cracking._

_ "No... No. I'm full of joy."_

_ "But the pain..."_

_ "I want to burn."_

_ "Well, I'm afraid for you." She began to cry silently, not wanting to watch the vampire die but not wanting to leave._

_ "A human with me at the end. And human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised." He laughed. "In this, I see God."_

_ Sookie stepped back as he turned towards the brightening light. He undid his shirt and pulled it off._

_ "Goodbye, Godric."_

_ He didn't reply as his whole body illuminated and then burst into bright blue flames. And then he was gone and Sookie cried for him._

.

Ellie listened to the smaller girl, crying silently. This girl, this stranger, had been there in Godric's final moments. And Eric. Eric had tried to go with him, to insure he wasn't alone. She realized now that Eric was capable for some form of love even if the only recipient of the love was no longer on this Earth. And then Godric finally saw the beauty in God that she had attempted to convince him of after all of these years. Ellie was a strong believer in a merciful God despite all of the terrible things that had happened to her. One of the things that strengthened her faith was the very presence of Godric in this world. She felt that only a wonderful God could put such an amazing person on this planet and in her life. "Thank you," she whispered, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you for being there when I couldn't."

Sookie took the younger girl's hand and squeezed it. "He was strong until the end. I think he found the peace he was looking for."

Ellie nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I need to be alone for a few minutes." She crossed her arms across her chest and continued walking down the long driveway away from the house.

Sookie walked back up the driveway as Eric and Bill walked towards her. Eric looked ready to follow Ellie but Sookie held up her hand. "She needs a minute. I... I just told her about that night- morning. About Godric."

Eric stood silently for a minute. He hadn't had the opportunity or desire to tell Ellie full events of Dallas. "Thank you for telling her. Godric was very important to her."

"Eric, who is she?"

"She's Ellie. A girl who Godric cared for. It's a long, involved story that I don't wish to relive. But she is staying with me for now."

They stood in silence. "So, you can't hear her at all?"

"No. I just get these waves of emotions. I've never felt anything like it. But no thoughts."

"Very strange."

"I don't appreciate you asking Sookie to come here and do your bidding," Bill said.

"I think-"

"I am a grown woman and I can speak for myself. What Bill is trying to say is that I don't appreciate being used for my abilities, but I hardly think this is the time. Now you have a girl out there who's in a lot of pain and has no one left. Now I think she needs you to go talk to her, Eric. And try and be nice."

Eric was taken aback that Sookie, a human, would talk to him in such a way. But she was right. Ellie had no one and he could use this opportunity to get closer to Ellie. He walked away from the pair towards Ellie's slight figure. He sped up and appeared next to her. She bristled a little at his approach but didn't say anything. The two walked in silence for a short distance. "She stayed with him. To the very end. When neither of us could be there."

"Yes. I am grateful that she did."

"And he was happy in the end. I guess I can find some solace in that. I don't understand why he would do that, but I probably never will."

.

"So you're a telepath?"

The group sat in the kitchen again with Bill, Sookie, and Ellie around the island talking while Eric brooded over his computer. Ellie had apologized for her behavior and the two humans went in for a glass of wine and to talk. Eric didn't seem to want to socialize, no surprise there, so he busied himself with spreadsheets and work.

"Yup. I have been for as long as I can remember."

"And you can't hear my thoughts?"

"No. I'm just feeling emotions. You're the first person that I've ever experienced that with."

Ellie smirked. She wasn't particularly surprised. "No. That figures. And you can't hear vampire's thoughts either?"

"No. It's a nice change of pace. This is one of the first times I've been in a group and not heard anyone."

"That must be awful hearing everyone's thoughts all of the time."

Sookie laughed. "You're the first person that's said that. Usually people get jealous and think it must be so cool to hear everyone, but I think it's just a burden. People don't think the nicest things usually. And it's distracting. But tell me about yourself, Ellie."

"There's really nothing to tell. I never met my father and my mother died when I was four so Godric was my guardian for all intents and purposes. I went to boarding school until I was seventeen and then I went to Emory University and studied chemistry. Now I'm a college graduate and kind of in limbo. Pretty boring stuff."

"What are your plans now that you're out of school?"

Ellie looked down at her hands and then over at Eric. "Um. Not really sure. It's all kind of up in the air at the moment."

"So you knew about vampires a long time ago didn't you? Like way before they came out."

"Kind of. I didn't really think about it when I was little, but then Godric told me he had some disease that made him look young. I was thirteen when I found out what he really was. It never really bothered me though. I had spent a lot of time around vampires because of him so I was really used to them. And history projects are easy when you can talk to someone who lived through it."

"That must have been convenient."

"Very. Life was a lot easier back then. Were you there for the Fellowship?"

"You just cut right to the chase, don't you?"

"Well, when someone," she looked towards Eric, "seems to leave out important stories, you ask whoever you can."

"It was crazy. We got locked up in the basement..." Sookie gave the other girl the basic run down of what happened in Dallas. Ellie seemed interested but oddly detached. Sookie tuned into what the other girl was feeling. It was easy as she was the only person around her with anything coming off of her. She felt sadness from Ellie again. Sadness and hopelessness. The feelings permeated Sookie, making her feel the same way. She was almost glad when Ellie said she was ready to go to bed.

"Ellie, if you want to get away from Shreveport, you can come to Bon Temps at any time. Just give me a call," Sookie told the other girl as her Bill walked out the door.

Ellie thanked her and waved goodbye to the pair.

"She's nice, I guess," Ellie said to Eric.

"She's Sookie," he responded.

"Thanks."

Eric shrugged and walked upstairs to his room. Sookie had not been able to hear Ellie's thoughts and it might seem like Ellie became more confusing, but he felt that verified some suspicions. He was almost wholly convinced the girl wasn't entirely human now. And better still was that she was starting to place more trust in him.

.

"Well, she was sweet," Sookie told Bill in the car.

"I don't know if that's the word I would use for her. She seems like a snob."

"You would too if you had to spend all your time with Eric and your family just died."

"Something about her just isn't right. I don't think she should could come to Bon Temps. It might just be a ploy for Eric to get closer to you."

"Bill! That girl is grieving. She just lost her only family and she wasn't even there for it. I don't think even Eric would stoop that low."

* * *

Kind of a filler. I really wanted to incorporate Godric's last scene at is by far the best scene of the show. It's absolutely amazing and they all do the best acting job in it. We'll see more of Sookie and Bill later. I've already written one of the scenes. Also about to get some action. Woohoo.

Soooo appreciative to my loyal reviewers, **manniee, murgatroid, and teardrop! Trueblood **thank you so much, such an awesome compliment. **Sidalee **come back and read more, please!  
All of y'all who aren't reviewing, please do! I'm snowed in right now (Snow in georgia? who'd have thunk it) so there may be another update tomorrow depending on how lazy I am!. REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Drunk Girls

Chapter 9

Eric and Ellie's relationship had improved a little after Sookie's visit. There was no longer outright hatred instead the two seemed to ignore each other more often than not. Ellie tried to stay upstairs while Eric was at home and during the day he unlocked the doors so she could go out and run. She hadn't really tempted him by going further than the house but she did utilize the time by running more than she had ever thought possible. Her mileage was increasing exponentially. While she had always been an avid runner, now she was using it to burn all of her excess energy. Before she would go out all day and all night, now she only had a few hours a day to expend the same amount of energy.

Eric found Ellie more pleasant than usual. She kept to herself more than before and seemed less doom and gloom. While he didn't appreciate sharing his space with a human, at least she wasn't being a complete bitch as before. He spent his time at the club at night and of course he slept during the day. The situation wasn't completely ideal, but could be much worse. He felt kind of bad for her though, so with reservations he decided to ask her if she wanted to go to Fangtasia again. Of course, that was as long as she didn't act out of control again.

He entered her room after waking and found her in what he considered a compromising position; she wore a sports bra and shorts and performing weird contortionist moves again. "Why the fuck do you keep doing that?"

She wiped her head with a towel and took a deep breath. "I told you before, it's yoga. Why are you interrupting me?"

"Why are you doing it though? It looks painful."

"Because it's the only way to try to center myself and keep calm, which you make it oh so hard to do. I just can't be stressed. It's bad."

Eric chose to ignore her vagueness. "Do you want to come tonight?"  
"Why? Are you going to have someone probe my brain again?"

So much for pleasantries. Apparently Ellie hadn't forgiven Eric for that yet.  
"No."

Ellie took a swig from her water bottle and thought for a second. He was being nicer and she could go with it. Or she could be a bitch and make everything more miserable. "Fine. When?"  
"Be ready by ten."

Eric left and closed the door behind him. Ellie stripped off her sweat soaked clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. One of the few perks of being at Eric's house was that she didn't have to do her own laundry. He had someone come in during the day and do the chores including laundry. She didn't even have to go grocery shopping; someone picked up food and pre-cooked meals for her. Actually it was a lot like when she went to Godric's. She wasn't sure what it was about vampires, but they never wanted to do their own dirty work. Godric and all of the other vampires in his nest never seemed to vacuum or dust or anything. It was making Ellie think the same way. She had never had to take care of herself. At boarding school they had people come in and clean their bathrooms and cook for them. At Godric's they did everyone for her. Good thing she wasn't going to live a lot longer because she wasn't sure she could take care of herself.

Ellie finished her routine and got in the shower, letting the hot water run all of the sweat off of her. She dressed and readied herself carefully, going over her mind for the plan of the evening. The human wanted to drink and have fun, but she wanted to avoid the incidences of her last visit. She was going to try and not be so crazy, which was hard, because if here was one thing Ellie was good at it was being ridiculous.

* * *

_Ellie leaned over the toilet and puked again. Godric stood at the door to the bathroom and __watched the girl, disgusted by the smell. The girl spit and shakily stood from her crouch. The sight of Godric caused her to jump. "I hate when you creep up on me like that."_

_ "I tried to be loud, but you were busy."_

_ Ellie took a drink from her water and spit it into the sink. "Yea, well when you drink too much, it happens. You probably don't remember that."_

_ "No, but I have seen you do it enough times to remind me."_

_ "It's a way to pass the time when you have better things to do then hang out with me."_

_ Ellie walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and laid back. "So this is your way to get back at me for not paying attention to you?"_

_ "No. It just makes me feel normal. I spend all my time with vampires or at boarding school. Not exactly the picture perfect high schooler. Besides I've been having trouble staying focused lately, it helps me be more relaxed."_

_ "I do not see why you have to poison your body to be normal."_

_ "Can you pretend to not be the ancient and wise one and just let me be eighteen? I need to learn to make my own mistakes and try things out. I have all of the deficiencies in my life that I have to try and make up for, so let me immature and stupid sometimes."_

_ Godric sat next to her, leaning over the human. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I just don't like to see you hurt yourself."_

_ She took his hand and held it to her cheek, enjoying his cold hand against her flushed skin. "I feel like you constantly compare me Eda. That you forget were not the same person. That when you wake up next to me, you feel disappointed when you realize I'm 21st century, not first."_

_ That had come out of nowhere. But Ellie always felt as if she was trying to live up to the image Godric had of this dead girl. She knew that she was supposed to be her in every way, but at the same time she felt like she had to impress the vampire and strive to meet all the unspoken expectations he had for her. Godric stood silently and Ellie knew he wasn't in the mood for this._

_ "I'm sorry, let's start over. Good," Ellie looked to the clock, "afternoon, how are – Why are you awake at one p.m.?"  
"I heard you in the bathroom and want to make sure you were alright, but now I think I will go back to sleep."_

_ "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll..." She motioned to the door, embarrassed by her little outburst._

_ "Stay with me until I'm asleep." _

_ A small smile formed on Ellie's face and the two got back into the bed and faced each other. Godric took her hand and kissed her palm. He closed his eyes and murmured, "I've told you before and I will tell you again; I love you for you, Ellie." _

_

* * *

  
_

Ellie walked down the stairs ten minutes before nine. She dressed carefully in a one-shouldered dark red dress by Mason with black high heeled slingbacks. She did a french braid across the top of her head and left the rest loose and natural. The dark red contrasted sharply with her pale skin giving her a hue that was similar to the vampires she would see tonight. Eric appraised her as she descended the steps, thinking that she really did look like one of him.

"They say red attracts predators to prey," he told her.

"I think I can take care of myself."

"Like last time?"  
"I was completely in control last time."

The pair walked out to his car and she ran a hand along the shiny exterior. Corvettes had always been her favorite. She loved the sleek look of them and the power they packed. She also loved the attention one got when they drove up in one. The girl hoped to get one with her small fortune some day soon, before she died that is.

"You can drink but do not make the same decisions you did last time or we will leave and you won't be coming back."

"Thanks for the permission, Dad."

"And you would be smart to not associate with vampires. The ones you see have little mercy for humans and will do anything to get a taste. Stay with humans."

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made the first night."

Again the two drew a lot of attention to themselves when driving up and then walking to the front of the line of waiting people. Eric greeted Pam and Ellie ignored the pair going straight to the bar. She ordered a rum and coke and just sat at the bar, watching the dancers.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything out of line," Eric ordered his child.

Pam looked irritated that she had to babysit the human but silently hoped that she would do something crazy just to make her night more interesting. She was slightly disappointed that the human just seemed to be subdued and not doing anything rash, so she decided to retake her place at the door to check ID's.

.

Ellie was determined not to have a too outrageous time so she kept sitting and staring and drinking. Within an hour she had three drinks. Within the next three hours she was on her eighth. By two in the morning the floor was dangerously swaying.

Multiple people had come up to her and tried to get her talking, but she ignored them all. The alcohol was making her chest feel warm and fuzzy and her vision was starting to get blurry. Her muscles were getting warm and loose and she really just wanted to go to sleep. Ellie stood and the floor came crashing towards her.

.

Pam was impressed how the girl fended off every vampire and human, male and female, that approached her. All seemed intrigued by the silent girl and attempted to talk to her, but she clearly wasn't having it. Pam had been watching her carefully, but that turned into checking on the girl every now and then. She had almost completely forgotten about her duty to watch out for the human when she heard the sound of someone falling. Pam sighed and turned back to where the girl was and saw her on the floor.

Pam walked over the girl and nudged her with her foot. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called to the girl over the loud music. No answer.

The vampire reached down and took her arm, pulling the girl up carefully, trying not to be too rough with her. Pam helped her to the back and into Eric's office. He gave her an exasperated look as his child unceremoniously dropped the drunk girl onto the couch. "She's not causing problems at least," Pam said.

"How much did she drink?"

"I'm guessing a lot. She didn't talk to anyone the whole time, she just kept drinking and drinking until she stood up and fell on the ground. It ruined her dress and that's a damn shame."

"Just leave her there. I'll take her back soon."

"Can I have a taste now? She looks so... vulnerable and appetizing."

"Probably not the best idea."

Pam shrugged and turned to leave. "Oh and put a trashcan by her head. I really don't want her getting sick on my floor."

.

An hour later Eric watched the girl who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sleeping like she did reminded him of a sleeping vampire. Her skin was paler than normal although it didn't have that gray tinge he associated with vampire and her breathing was so shallow it was almost nonexistent. Eric dealt with drunk humans often, though he usually just threw them out and let their friends deal with them. He wasn't sure what to do with the girl in front of him now that she was so inebriated and he was required to care for her.

He stood and approached the girl, poking her on her bare shoulder. She didn't move. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly. "Wake up."

Her eyes opened half way and then she squeezed them shut. "Go away."

"We're leaving. You have to get up."

She groaned. "No. Tired."

"I don't want to deal with your shit. Wake up."

She stood up slowly and promptly fell to the floor in a heap. She giggled. "That hurt."

He grimaced. Girls as drunk as her were so irritating. He took her by the arm and she used him to get up. The two walked out the back where his car was waiting for them. He dumped her into the passenger seat and got into the driver side. He took off quickly and looked over at the girl fighting consciousness. Then he remembered that drunk humans had little inhibitions when it came to sharing things about themselves. "I don't understand why humans insist on poisoning their bodies with alcohol."

"Godric said almost the exact same thing once," she murmured.

"Then why do you do it?"

"I like it. Makes me forget everything. Has it really been that long since you were human?"

"I am a thousand years old. What do you think?"

"No. Because you don't give a shit about humans. Probably forgot everything about being one."

"Humans give me no reason to respect them. There are there for my enjoyment."

"Did you not learn anything from Godric?" She rolled her head to the side to look at him.

At the moment he didn't give a damn about his promise to be nice to her and try to win her over. He didn't want the human speaking to him about things she did not know. "Do not lecture me on him. You know nothing about what I learned from him. You can't compare one thousand years to the twenty you spent with him."

"Shut up," she said angrily.

He gripped her arm and she tried to pull it away, but he held on tighter. "I know he let you think you were the center of the world but you aren't anymore. You aren't as special as he made you to believe."

She stopped struggling and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Don't make me mad."

"Why? You couldn't harm me if you tried."

She fought to regain control of her emotions and put her fingers on the bridge of her nose, battling the oncoming headache. "That's not why."

"It has to do with you bleeding."

She ignored him. "I'm drunk. I don't want to talk to you."

"It happens whenever you get upset. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just freak out."

He looked at her, but she had leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. He decided not to ask further but to leave her alone for the time being.

.

The car pulled in front of the huge house and Eric prodded the sleeping girl again. "We're here. Get out."

She didn't move. He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. Ellie fell out of the car onto the hard ground. She kept still the whole time. Eric was worried that she might be dead so he listened until he heard her faint heartbeat. He had never noticed it before, but her heart was much slower and softer than most humans. He tried to get her to wake again before deciding to just get it over with and carry her inside.

Eric placed her on the bed when her eyes opened slightly. She reached up and touched the face that was looming over her. His features were striking in the moonlight. It felt like for the first time Ellie saw how attractive Eric really was. He was so blonde and muscular. Everything about him was perfect. "You're pretty."

"Go to sleep."

"Don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

"I do."

Ellie sat up and kissed him. He was surprised by her actions, but let her continue. Her lips were soft and smooth though not as burning hot as most humans'. She put her hand at the base of his neck and pulled him closer. He parted her lips with his tongue and she granted him access. He ran his hand up her side,running his fingertips against her bare skin. Suddenly he remembered Godric and her with Godric and he pulled away abruptly. He stood quickly, wanting to leave immediately.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked.

He ignored her and began to close the door when he heard her soft words, "I can glamour."

Eric was at her side in an instant. The girl looked so fragile. She was looking smaller than usual. "What?"

"I can glamour. Just like you. But I can do it to some vampires, too. Only when they're young though. I glamoured Pam when I first met her."

"How?"

"I look into their eyes and manipulate their minds. Works the same way for you."

"Show me."

"You're too old. I can't do it to you."

The girl turned over, facing away from him. "Why?" He asked.

It was too late. She was already asleep. He tried to rouse her but she either chose to ignore him or she had finally succumbed completely to the alcohol. He walked to his room and thought about the new information. The nose bleeds were connected to her stress levels and she claimed she could glamour. He didn't think the two were related so it was clearly not the whole story. The girl was becoming more and more interesting to him. Then he wondered why he had not just slept with her then when she seemed to be willing. He assumed it was because he felt that she was still Godric even though the blood bond between the two was broken now that he was dead. She was clearly up for grabs.

Eric laughed inwardly. The queen was right, he was getting old. When he was a younger vampire he never would have let anything stop him from what he desired. Now he took one look at this girl and would run because she was technically at some point someone else's human. But it still felt wrong because she was Godric's. Regardless, he would have to do it soon to please the queen. He looked out the window at the pink sky and turned towards his bed. The shades had gone down and he was protected from the sun again.

* * *

The next afternoon Ellie woke with surprisingly small hangover. She felt nauseated and tired but that was it. She did have a faint bruise on her back where she assumed she had hit herself, but didn't really care as she knew it wouldn't take long to heal. The girl struggled to remember the events of the previous night, but it all ran together. The only thing that really stood out was kissing Eric. It had been like fire and ice and electrical impulses and fireworks all rolled into one. In fact, it was similar to how it felt with Godric. Scarily similar. But the thought of making out with Eric made her want to chug Listerine as well as made her cheeks blush furiously. She didn't know if she would be able to face him that night. Then she came up with an alternate plan.

Ellie dialed Sookie Stackhouse's number into her cellphone. She sighed with relief when she heard the southern drawl on the other end. "Sookie, I don't know if you remember me, but it's Ellie."

"Of course I remember you. Is everything alright?"

"Not really. I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

Ellie was relieved and embarrassed to see Eric that night. She avoided his gaze. "I'm going to go stay with Sookie for a few days."

"That is out of the question."

"I'm an adult and I will make decisions regarding my own welfare. I need to get out of here and that's that."

"No. Bon Temps is not safe."

"You have a blood bond with her. She told me this afternoon. If anything happened to her you would know right away. And you could use your little super powers to be there in an instant. I have to get out of here, Eric. I can't constantly live under you. This situation is hardly permanent."

"It's not, but Godric told me to keep you safe. I made it clear that you could leave when you told me why."

"I know. I also saw how you looked at Sookie when she was here. I hardly think that you would want to lose her confidence when she finds out you're keeping me here against my will. I don't think she would be so willing to do you any favors after that."

"When will she be here?"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Three days. That's all."

Ellie blew him a kiss and sashayed out of the room. Eric again felt amazed out how she could manipulate a situation into one that worked for her. He felt a little concerned about her being in Bon Temps, especially with that maenad and shape shifter, but he valued Sookie's skills over that. She was right; he would feel it if something was amiss with Sookie. Eric shook his head again wondering how a twenty one year old girl had just figured out how to best an ancient vampire.

* * *

I don't love this chapter. :( It was difficult to write and everyone seems a little off to me. I'm sorry, but I need to put it in as a segway. Plus you did learn a little more about Ellie! Is that her big secret?? You'll have to keep reading to find out. I was going to update earlier but I got a little carried away with some 21st birthday parties and was in no condition to do anything but sleep.

**Manniee, murgatroid, and smg** - thanks for being awesome reviewers and coming back for more! And murgatroid, bill is a pill. I have a hard time not being biased towards him because he does get on my nerves.

**To everyone else **- 3000 hits!!! Alright! Now if only all of y'all could review, I would be much happier. :) So go ahead. Press that little review button and type away. Short or long, anything, I don't care just review!!!


	12. Mean Girls

Ellie jumped into the passenger seat as soon as she the little yellow car pulled up. Eric followed her out and approached the driver side window. "Hello, Eric. You're looking as frightening as usual," Sookie said.

"I don't know what she told you but she can only stay three days. And then I will come and get her. Don't let her go out at night and keep Bill nearby. And don't let anything happen to her."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Eric give it up, I have been left alone for longer than three days." She looked at the other girl. "Can we go now please?"

Sookie drove off, leaving Eric in the dust. Ellie laughed loudly. "Thank you so much, Sookie. He's just so..."

"Overbearing, obnoxious, controlling?"

"All of the above. He thinks he can dictate my life now that I'm staying with him. It sucks."

The girls chatted the entire way to Bon Temps and into Sookie's house. Ellie entered the house and looked around. She thought the place was kind of run down. She wasn't used to normal people as she had grown up in wealth and splendor. She tried not to judge the girl because of her social status but it was hard, the house looked old and lived in. It was unlike any other house that Ellie had been in. "Do you live alone?" Ellie ran her hand along a dusty sideboard.

"Yea. For right now. My brother lives in an apartment closer to town. My best friend, Tara, was gonna move in with me, but I think she's going to spend time with her mom for now. I'm still trying to figure out what Bill and I will do. We're getting married!"

Ellie grabbed the girl's hand and looked at the diamond ring. It was subtle but obviously expensive. "Congratulations! I know there are so many issues with vampire-human rights, but hopefully all of that will be resolved soon."

"I really don't care what the state of Louisiana thinks as long as it means something to me and him. But we're not really telling anyone right now. People in this hick town just don't understand. So I just wear the ring when I leave town."

The girls walked upstairs to where Ellie was going to stay. "Do you want to take a bath or something? You look beat," Ellie told the younger girl.

"That would be wonderful. Are you sure about all this? I mean, me staying here."

"Not at all. I can just tell that you need some time away from whatever it is you need time away from. I'm just glad I can help. And I feel sorry that you have to stay with Eric."

Sookie left the other girl and Ellie ran a hot bath with a lot of bubble. She lit a few candles and turned off the lights. Ellie wasn't really one to take a bath as it usually made her lazy but when she did she liked to use it as thinking time. That was really what the trip to Bon Temps was for her. She wanted to think about what she planned to do without Eric being around to grate on her nerves.

The girl submerged herself into the scalding water and closed her eyes. So much had changed since the week prior. Had it really only been a week? She wasn't even sure anymore. Every day felt like a chore. One she had to struggle through and focus on every minute task she performed. She had never imagined a life without Godric and he had provided her such direction that she really never had to do anything on her own. Now that she was gone she had the option of relying on Eric for guidance but she didn't think the vampire cared to guide her through anything, much less life. For the first time, Ellie felt like she had to run her own life and it was really scary.

Ellie had been in the tub until her fingers and toes had pruned. The tub had been emptied and refilled it twice, but she still felt like there was so much unsorted business in her head. A knock on the door surprised her as she forgot that she wasn't alone. Sookie slipped in the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I brought you a towel," the other girl said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met." Ellie had been thinking about it. No one had really ever gone out of their way for her. Without an ulterior motive that is. Sookie just seemed so giving and goodhearted. Ellie felt a little bad for using her as an escape from Shreveport.

"Aw, sweetheart, you're really sw-"

"I'm not nice or sweet. Or anything. At all. In fact, I'm probably the meanest human I've ever met."

"I'm sure that's not true."  
"Have you ever seen the movie Mean Girls?"  
Sookie shook her head. She hadn't really been one to watch television.

"There's this girl who rules the school. She gets whatever she wants and everyone loves to hate her. Actually I think they just love her because she's everything they want to be. And that's me. I never let anyone in and have always been unattainable and everyone idolized me for it. Everyone thinks they're my friend, but I just play them against each other to get what I want. It's easy, too. As long as you don't actually like any of them, especially when you're rich and pretty. I would make all of them believe that I liked them the best and point out the other's flaws to make them think that they were superior. Sometimes I would just put them in their place if they got out of line. It was too easy. And they all loved me for it."

"Why though?"

"Why not? There's one thing you have to remember, Sookie – at the end of the day, you're all you have left. So you have to do whatever you can to get ahead. Even when you love someone who will live forever. Ask how I know." She looked at the other girl pointedly.

"That's a really lonely way to live, Ellie."

"Yea, but that's life."

"Do you consider me a friend?"

"I don't know if I know how to be friends with anyone anymore. I think Godric was my only real friend and look where that got me. But I see you as an equal, yes. And I don't think that about a lot of people."

"It's because I'm a telepath isn't it? Because you're different, too, and you can relate to me."

"Yes."

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Have you ever tried to control your powers?" She was obviously avoiding the question.

"Of course. I hate hearing everyone all of the time. It never goes away, but it turns sort of quiet sometimes, like the voices are still there, but they're muffled. I don't even have to really think about it anymore. "

"And when you're stressed or tired?"

"It's like everyone's thoughts are screaming in my ears. I have no control."

Ellie nodded slowly, thinking.

"Are you human, Ellie?"  
"I don't know. Maybe? But maybe not." She sunk into the hot water and stared at the faucet. "I don't feel very human anymore."

"I know how that is. I mean, what kind of human has powers?"

Ellie took the towel off the floor and stood up, wrapping it around her slender body. "Not the normal kind, that's for sure."

Sookie sat on the toilet watching the girl. She looked so pretty, but guarded and pretentious. She wanted to reach out and tell her that it was okay, that she could let her guard down with her, but she knew it would be pointless. It seemed like Ellie had spent years building up this wall to let no one in except Godric and now she was all alone.

"My parent's died. In a flash flood. Then my grandmother was killed last year by someone I thought was a friend. He brutally murdered her in my home. I know what it's like to feel like you're on the outside. What it's like to be different."

"I look at it another way. I'm in the inside and everyone else is on the out. Kind of a cup half full mentality. You just have to remember boundaries." Ellie was trying to be kind, but she didn't really like the probing. She began to brush out her long blonde hair and studied Sookie in the mirror. She wanted to talk to the other girl, but she had kept things buried for so long it was too hard to.

The two were silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I'm so rude. I really try not to be, but it's kind of ingrained in me. You're doing me a favor and it's really wrong of me to act like this."

"I understand. After my grandmother was killed I wanted to lash out at everyone. I did once, at her memorial. I yelled at all of Gran's friends, but they were thinking such awful things about me."

"You don't always have to be nice. If you are, people will take advantage of you. Especially vampires. They have no qualms about using what they consider lesser beings."

"That's how I was raised though. To be nice to everyone. But I'm starting to learn. I didn't go to Dallas until Eric paid me and I got Lafayette free. It's not much, but it's a start."

"How many times have you helped Eric?"

"Just a couple. They were all really bad situations though. And he did pay me for the other one." Sookie felt as if she had to justify her actions to Ellie.

"And that's why I tell Eric nothing. Because he wouldn't hesitate to use me too and claim that he kept me around for my safety. I don't trust him."

Ellie closed her eyes and let the bad feelings go away. Her face lightened up. "So, who's Lafayette?"

* * *

  
Ellie slept peacefully and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face before waking. She hadn't experienced that since before she had come to Louisiana and it was comforting. She smelled food downstairs and made her way down to it. She found Sookie cooking and a good looking man at the table. "Hi. You must be... Jason?"

He gave her his broad smile and not at all subtle about the once over he gave her. "Yea. And who are you? I didn't know Sookie had pretty friends. I mean, friends who looked like you. I mean, I'll just shut up now."

"That's probably a good idea. This is Ellie. She's staying a couple of days to get away from-"

"A bad ex. He's kind of a downer."

Sookie gave her a look and she just shrugged in response. She didn't know if Jason knew who Eric was but the less association she had with that particular vampire the better.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie. I hope you like Bon Temps."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Ellie made a plate with some eggs and took a cup of coffee. She sat at the table. "I haven't had real food like this in a while. I kind of have to make my own and they didn't exactly teach me that at school."

"What are your plans today, Ellie?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just hang out around here, go for a run. I'm not sure yet."

"You could come hang out with me after work if you want. There's not a whole lot to do around here."

"Jason, leave the poor girl alone. I don't think she wants to hang out with you."

Ellie laughed. "I don't mind. What do you have to do today, Sookie?"  
"I'm going to work at Merlotte's. It's a restaurant in town. You should come by later to eat. It's not the best place in Louisiana but it's food that you don't have to cook."

"That sounds good."

"And I can come pick you up and take you there," Jason interjected.

"Sure. I don't have another way to get there. How about four?"

The three parted ways after the meal was over. Ellie spent the day mostly in the sun. She was careful though, having coated her pale skin with sunscreen. Louisiana was so similar to Georgia that she almost felt she was home. It even smelled the same if she closed her eyes. Woods surrounded Sookie's house and it reminded her of her own house, sitting dormant outside of Atlanta. Everything felt almost normal and for a minute Ellie thought that she would be okay. Like the thoughts of Godric wouldn't consume her for the rest of her short life. But that cut into her as she realized that was what Godric wanted. She was starting to piece it all together. All of the times they fought about her impending death and his resistance to changing her. He had these weird notions about her 'innocence' and making her evil. And then he worried how her abilities would manifest if she were immortal. Maybe he was worried about what would happen after her. He had spent thousands of years protecting the blood line until she came along. Now she was the one who he had been waiting on, what was supposed to come next? She wasn't sure. Was she going to have a kid and then she would die like the others? Or would she be the end? None of it made sense so she continually pushed it from her mind. Instead she used to the day to push her body to the limits. It was one way to get rid of all of the nasty, depressing thoughts that was clouding her mind.

Soon it was three and Ellie knew that it would take a while to get dressed.

Jason was floored by the girl that walked down the stairs. Ellie had tried to dress down by pairing a white tank top that was held up by only a few strings in the back with faded jeans and ballet flats. He was used to the hot local girls that threw themselves at him and he remembered Amy's yankee sophistication. Ellie was all that rolled into one plus more. She was gorgeous, well-spoken, and classy. The plus side to all that she had that cute southern drawl. "You ready to go?"

"Yea. I'm starved. I hope Molette's is good."

"It's Merlotte's. We're kind of getting over a big town wide crisis but things are pretty much back in order now. You know, I helped save the town from a maenad."

"Really now? That sounds serious."

They laughed and talked the whole way to the town.

.

"You'll know her when you see her. She's tall, makes supermodels look plain and talks like she's from the city. Way out of place here."

"And she's staying with you? Why?" Sam asked. The two were standing behind the bar, waiting for the dinner 'crowd' to come in. It wasn't really a crowd, just the same regulars that came in day in and day out.  
"She's trying to get away from Er- a boyfriend."

"Eric? You shouldn't be involved with him. He's probably just put her here to spy on you."

"Everyone just loves to tell me what to do. Besides she's just a confused and sad girl. And the fact that she doesn't want to be around him says a lot about her character, I think."

Sam looked as if he was going to reply, but his mouth just hung open. "Ellie must be here. And don't tell anyone about Eric, Sam Merlotte."

Ellie smiled at Sookie and sat at a table with Jason. The few patrons that were there were all staring at her. "Do y'all not get a lot of strangers around here?" She asked Jason.

"Not too many. When they do come around, they seem to be vampires. You're not a vampire, right?"

"Jason. It's still light out."

"Oh. Duh. You just look like you could be. You have that... feeling about you."

"I'm not, so your arteries are safe for now."

Sam and Sookie approached the table. "Hi, I'm Sam. Any friend of Sookie's is a friend of mine."

"Sam!" Sookie gave him an angry look. She was clearly hearing some less than pleasant thoughts from the bar owner.

"Okay. Leaving now. If you need anything, I'll be over there." He returned to his position behind the bar.

"So, what can I get y'all?" Sookie asked.

"I'll have a water, a side salad, and fries with honey mustard, please," Ellie said.

"And I'll have a Bud and a burger, over medium," Jason told his sister.

"Coming right up."

Sookie walked to the order window to give the ticket to Lafayette, but he wasn't there. She turned and saw him at the table talking to Ellie. "So what's yo fine ass doing in a shit hole like this? You look like you belong in a classier establishment."  
"I'm just staying with Sookie for a few days. Get out of the big city lights and clear my head."

"I can help you clear more than your head, girlfriend. My name is Lafayette and if you need anything just give me a holler. Don't you let none of these rednecks mess around with you neither."

"I think I can handle myself. But if I have any other needs I'll be sure to look you up."

"You do that. I'll be right here where you can find me." Lafayette winked at her and started back towards the kitchen before Sookie stopped him.

"This is their order, if you're not too busy."

"I'll be sure to add an extra helping of love, just for her."

"Everyone sure is friendly here," Ellie said.

"I think it's just you. You kind of stand out. How was your day?"

"It was good. Pretty dull, but just what I needed."

"Then you caught Bon Temps on a good day. It's not often that it's boring around here. We must be losing our touch."

"That's probably a good thing for me. I can only take so much craziness."

"I'm going to get back to my tables, if y'all need anything, just holler. And your food should be out in a few minutes."

Ellie thanked her and turned to the brother. He was a nice enough guy, a little rough around the edges, a step below her usual and light years below Godric, but flirting was fun with anyone, especially when he was cute. "Tell me more about this maenad, Jason."

Jason began to tell her about all the crazy hijinks from the orgies around town to the craziness in Dallas. His part in the story was embellished, of course.

.

Several hours later, Jason and Ellie had eaten and were on their second game of pool. She had lost the first one, but was slowly catching on. "They didn't teach y'all pool at finishing school?"  
"It was boarding school and no. We didn't learn the fine arts of bar games."

"Well, that's a damn shame. I think I ought to be your teacher in all that you missed out on."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I bet I could teach you a lot of things."

He gave her his best smile and she groaned. He was trying so hard and she was grateful when Sookie came over with her apron off. "Jason, I don't think she wants to sleep with you."

Jason missed the shot and swore. "Thanks, Sook."

.

Eric was in her room. Having Pam sift through her things. Normally he wouldn't stoop to going through people's stuff. He preferred to glamor them and find things out the way, but since that was out of the question he found alternate means. The human had a lot of possessions. He wasn't sure how one person could accumulate so much stuff and then take it all from one state to the next. And then she left so much behind.

Pam had found nothing other than massive amounts of clothes that she had been putting into piles of keep and try on to maybe keep. There was a small pile of don't really want but that's because she figured they were too small for her to fit into. "Nothing strange in here, just a lot of cute shoes. And purses. And scarves. And-"

"Yes, she dresses well. We know that. No diaries? Don't humans keep diaries?"

"There isn't a damn thing in here that screams personal. Just lots of expensive stuff."

Eric stood and walked back to the door. "Put it back. And no. You can't have any of it."

Pam frowned and straightened the clothes in the drawers and rehung the clothes made for the closet.

Eric felt his house was strangely quiet now that the girl was gone. He didn't miss her; everything just seemed too still. He was beginning to see her as an extension of Godric. When he looked at her, he was reminded of his maker. Nearly all of her words reverted back to his sire and as much as it hurt he was glad to know that someone else remembered him as he did. And when she was silent she wasn't so bad to look at. The pieces of her mystery were slowly starting to fall into place and he didn't like her leaving when he felt so close to figuring her out. He was also concerned about the wager he had made with the queen. He had to fuck her and soon.

That's when he heard it. Sookie was screaming.

* * *

Yay! Cliffhangers! And new reviewers! Thank you, **murgatroid, manniee, lucyharlot, smg, sbmntreader, **and **trinityisis! **And people think I'm original! And that I can spell and have good grammar! That's crazy because I tend to have run on sentences and comma splices and just really exciting. As you can see, I'm excited about all of these reviews, but I'm greedy so give me moooooooore! Not like I'll not update, but they do make me happy. so REVIEW!!! NOW!


	13. Revelations

Eric's eyes widened. Something was wrong. "Pam. Drive to Bon Temps immediately. It's Ellie."

He raced down the stairs and out the door. He threw the door open so hard the handle fell off on impact with the wall behind it. He felt as if something else was forcing him to act and it was. The command Godric had put on him was causing almost involuntary motions. It wasn't that he didn't want to get to Bon Temps, because he did. He needed to find out what was going on, but this supernatural force was driving him faster and harder, it was causing him to have an even more intense desire to get to the small town he detested so much. The vampire looked into the sky and was off.

.

Ellie and Jason Stackhouse were behind the bar, laughing over something and passing a bowl back and forth between them. Sookie walked out the door. "What are you two doing?"

She didn't even pay attention to the car that drove up from around the front. She barely even heard it. It screeched to a halt next to the trio. Three men jumped out and one grabbed Sookie. She screamed.

"It's not her! The other blonde!" One the men shouted.

Ellie's eyes widened and she tried to run past them, but one of the men grabbed her around the waist. Her eyes rolled back and her nose began to bleed. "This is her," he shouted.

The girl began flailing and hit her captor in the head as hard as she could. He fell to the ground and she used the opportunity to run. She pushed past the car and ran into the woods. She ran as hard as she could, rushing through the trees and branches. They scratched at her skin, but she bit back the pain. Ellie looked back and promptly tripped over a fallen tree. She fell hands first into the mud but jumped up as fast as she could. She kept running and running.

.

Eric got there almost as fast as Bill even though he came from so much further. He found Sookie and the others behind Merlotte's, but Ellie wasn't there. A dead human lay at Bill's feet and a car by the door had its engine running. "Where is she?" He growled at them.

"I don't know. They came and she ran. Into the woods. It happened so fast," Jason said, clearly having a hard time getting words out.

Eric looked to Bill, who nodded curtly. Both took off into the woods in a flash. They used their predatory instincts to guide them and listened for the sounds and smells of a human who didn't belong. It was hardly five minutes into the search when Eric found her. He saw her running. Fast. Much faster than he had seen most humans run. She kept running with all of her effort until he grabbed her. The girl fought against him, scratching and clawing wildly. Her efforts would have had some sway had he not been holding on so tightly, but she fought in vain. "Stop it." He commanded.

The sound of his voice caused her to desist the fighting. She was still breathing heavily and her heartbeat was erratic. He let go of her and grimaced. She was covered in mud and her jeans were tattered. Eric could smell the blood and sweat on her body. "Their gone?" She asked him, out of breath.

He had never seen her anything but poised and perfect. Even when he had told her about Godric and she had been screaming and freaking out she looked glamorous. Now she looked as if she had been dragged under a truck. She wiped the dirt from her face and started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Eric asked her.

"Look at me. I'm pathetic. I just run and hide."

"From what? What happened?"

"They came for me."

The adrenaline was too much to handle and she passed out onto the ground.

.

"What happened to her?"

"These guys. They drove up and grabbed her. I tried to fight them but there were too m-"

"Who were they? Vampires? Humans?" Eric interrupted Jason.

"Humans. They were strong, but human. Maybe, four of 'em? I tried to stop them."

Sookie was standing over Ellie, who was unconscious on top of a table. She had a wet rag and was trying to clean up the girl some. Her face was covered in mud and blood. She looked like some Amazonian model. Ellie groaned, her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. "Where are they?"

"They're gone. They're not here. It's just us. You're okay."

Eric was at her side in an instant. "Who are they?"

She leaned back and grasped her head. "People. People I haven't seen in a long time."

"This ends now. What are you?" He said lowly.

"Eric. That can wait. Give her a minute," Sookie pleaded.

"No! I have waited since she got here. She has told me nothing and now this happens. I will not wait anymore."

"Please. Not now," Ellie said softly.

A car pulled up and Ellie's eyes grew big. She jumped off the table and tried to run before Eric grabbed her. "It's Pam."

Ellie breathed an audible sigh of relief. Pam stepped through the threshold almost casually and looked at the group, eying the dirty human. "What the hell happened to her?"

"That's what I'm trying to understand," Eric told her in Swedish.

"She looks like shit," Pam replied in the same language.

Ellie pushed Eric away and stomped towards the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. What she saw in the mirror was a surprise. Her hair was one giant knot, matted with mud and hurt. All the conditioning she did could obviously not fight these tangles. Her upper lip was coated and blood and the sight of it all made her face tighten and her nose to bleed again.

She wetted a paper towel and began cleaning her face. It looked a little better, but she was still unhappy with her reflection. Then she jumped slightly. Eric stared back at her.

"I didn't hear you."

"Tell me what's going on. I don't need to hear anymore of your bullshit."

"I will."

Neither spoke.

"Well?"

"Can I please not look so ugly first?" She tried to get past him, moving him barely.

"Why are you so strong? And fast? And everything else? What are you?"

"I'll tell you. Just let me change. And figure things out."

"If you don't tell me by tonight, there will be-"

"Consequences, hell to pay, blah blah blah."

The two exited the bathroom with everyone staring at them. "We need to get to your house, Sookie. And she's not riding in my car. She'll ruin the leather."

.

Ellie walked into the house and straight up the stairs to the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I'll try to keep everything as clean as possible."

"I'll go get you some clothes."

Ellie stripped off her clothes and dropped them onto a towel on the floor. She stepped into the shower and tried to work through the mess that was formerly called her hair. She scrubbed her body until it was raw. The cuts on her knees caused the water running over her to drain pink. She winced at the pain. When she felt as clean as possible, short of pulling her skin off, she stepped out of the warm water and wrapped the towel around her. She took one look in the mirror and teared up. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't made it any better. She picked her brush up off the counter and began furiously attacking her hair. The brush just made it worse and a tear fell down her cheek. "Stupid, fucking hair."

Eric was in the room in an instant. She threw the brush at him. "God, can I get dressed, please?"

The vampire took one look at her and shook his head. "I think I'll send Pam in now."

Ellie pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a button up flannel shirt. Eric would invade her privacy. Pam walked in and took one look at the girl. "That's a shame, because you had such pretty hair."

Ellie glared at her and attempted to drag her fingers through it, but it just got caught. There was nothing she could do.

"Cut it, Pam." Ellie looked at the massive knot in her hair and grimaced. Her hair was a source of pride and now she had to cut it all off. She had tried and tried, but the knots weren't coming out and now she had to cut it. _It's not the end of the world,_ she thought. _Hair grows back._ It was hard to listen to herself, but she couldn't be so attached to hair. It was just keratin and proteins? It would come back. Pam wielded a massive pair of shears as if she had anticipated she was going to play barber tonight. The vampire picked up the clump of hair and gave the human a grin in the mirror. Ellie just closed her eyes and listened to the snipping of Pam's scissors.

When she opened her eyes she began to cry. "It's not that bad. Just a few, maybe a lot, of inches shorter. It's still soft and nice," Pam told her.

Ellie ran her hand through her much shorter hair. It was barely at her shoulders and missing about eight inches. This was the beginning of the end.

.

Ellie walked out of the bathroom, her head feeling oddly light from the loss of hair. Eric sat on the bed in front of her. "Now," he demanded.

"I'm not ready."

"Make yourself ready. I'm tired of waiting."

"You're immortal. What's a few more minutes or days... years?"

"No more. Leave, Pam."

Ellie shot Pam a pleading look, but the vampire just walked out the door. Ellie walked to the window and looked out. "Fine. Ask away."

"Who came after you?"

"I don't know. The same people that have been after me forever. I don't know who they are, though."

"What do they want?"

"Isn't that obvious? Me. How about some questions that I can answer better. I know you have them."

Ellie got up and walked to the mirror. She fingered the shortened hair and sighed. This was it. It was time to bear her soul.

"Why are you having Lafayette sell V for you?" She asked softly.

"How do you know about that?" He was in her face, trying to discern how she could have found out that little piece of information. There was no way she could possibly know about it. Only Bill knew and he was sure that Bill still respected his Sheriff enough that he wouldn't tell the girl.

"I just know. He's going to Monroe and then Baton Rouge."

Eric wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't want to reveal himself to her so he decided to shift the focus back to her.

"How did you know about the man from the Fellowship who had the gun?"

"I saw him come in."

"No more lying."  
"It's not lying!" She paused. "Do you think Godric would ever love a normal human?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! Godric would never protect the blood line of just any human, waiting for some random reincarnation of a normal girl to come along. He could tolerate humans, even think they were his equal, but to watch her offspring for two thousand years? That's a little much. She was obviously special. Not a normal person that was forgettable."

"Stop speaking in riddles and explain yourself."

"Eda could see the future."

"So you..."

"I'm Eda for all intents and purposes. So I can, too."

"That's it?" That was interesting and all, but Eric didn't understand how that was such a big deal. "People aren't after Sookie because she can read minds and that's sounds more useful."

"I can see the outcome of decisions almost immediately. I can see how people will react. I can save lives as you saw. I've seen the lottery numbers. Twice. Can you imagine the possibilities? To have the great unknown conquered. The future. It's not just mind reading, because you can tell what someone is thinking by just looking at themn. It's pretty intuitive. But the future is nothing that anyone has ever figured out."

"You always see it?"  
"No. I would probably go crazy if I did. It feels like my brain is hemorrhaging and my nose bleeds. But I... can control it. Usually. I have to stay calm. Focused. I can't freak out. But if I want to see it, I just close my eyes and lose focus. It's easier to make it come than to repress it."

"Can you direct what you see? Or who you see it of?"

"Yes. I have to concentrate on who or what I'm thinking about. And then it comes. Usually violently. But when I lose focus without meaning to I don't know what to expect. It can be anyone."

"You're strong. And fast."

"And I can glamor. Sounds an awful like a vampire, doesn't it?"

"You aren't a vampire. I hear your heartbeat."

"I'm not a vampire."

"So you're human."

"I don't think so. I think so much of very strong and powerful vampire blood has built up in my family for a long time. It's made me closer to you than to a human. I think that's why I can glamour and why I'm fast, but the visions are all me. Aren't I lucky?"

The thoughts ran through his head. She could see the future. She could glamor. She was almost super human. She still bled as he could sense, she was still vulnerable. She was still human. He didn't think that was possible, but he doubted there was ever a human like her. No vampire had ever given blood to human that had a child and then gave her his blood. It was insanity. Each human caused the vampire to locate the human with whom he had made a blood bond. But of course, none of Ellie's ancestors had lived very long. Even to Eric's orderly vampire brain, things were becoming jumbled.

"Hard to fathom, isn't it?" She asked, still looking at her short hair in her reflection.

"You're not a human and you're not a vampire. So are you a...?" He couldn't even guess as to what she was. He had never heard of such a hybrid human.

"I think only Godric knew what I was. If he even did. He never told me. I guess he didn't want me to know."

"Why did you not see Godric's death? How did you not know what was going to happen?"

"Don't you get it? I hate myself for that! I've been concentrating on controlling it completely for so long that I've stopped seeing things. And then you come along and completely change my life and make me stressed so I see everything. But that was after Godric died. And before I started controlling it, I never saw him, because I never looked. I always thought he would be there. He was such a static thing in my life that I never even considered him with a future other than the one he already had."

"You contradict yourself. You said you can't control it so why would it matter if you thought of Godric or not?"

"I have no idea. I've lived this way my entire life and I still can't even guess how it works."

"Who have you told about this?"

"No one really. That's why I don't know why these people want me so bad, but they clearly know about me. They grabbed Sookie first and realized they wanted me when my nose started bleeding. I don't even know how they knew I was here. They've never got close to me in Georgia and I lived by myself. They didn't even come around until I was at the bar. I was alone all day. It doesn't make sense."

"I'm going to speak with Bill and Pam. Stay here and don't go anywhere." With that he was gone.

Ellie slumped on to the bed and began to compartmentalize all of her thoughts and push them away. She was out to Eric. He knew it all and now she was at his mercy. It was a scary place to be. And now she realized it wouldn't be long until she died. Those thoughts broke down the barrier she created and her nose bled freely.

* * *

_ Ellie was dancing away and felt happy. It was the first time that she had felt so good since Godric had died. She caught Eric's eye on the stage and gave him a grin. He, of course, barely acknowledged her but there was a glint that she recognized. He nodded his head towards the door and she nodded back. Slowly, she extricated herself from the throbbing and writhing limbs that covered the dance floor. It was a Saturday and the busiest night of the week. She finally broke free and got outside. She was glad the night air was getting cooler as it felt good against her heated skin. Ellie ran her hand through her short hair, happy it wasn't sticking to her back like it would if it was still long._

_ Ellie looked up at the stars shining brightly down on them. They twinkled and shined over the people. She tore her gaze from the cosmos and saw Eric and Pam at the front door of the Ferrari. The girl began to walk towards them, but the sound of screeching tires caught her attention. The car flew into the parking lot and the tinted window rolled down. A gun poked out the slit and it began firing. She didn't even understand why she flew to the ground at first. Then it felt like a bomb had gone off inside her chest. Ellie tried to breathe in but found it to be too difficult. Every breath was a knife into her lungs._ What happened? _She thought, light headed._

_ The noises had been dulled by the blood rushing through her ears. She looked up at the stars. They shined and twinkled away like nothing had happened. Then they faded to black._

_

* * *

  
_

Sookie knocked on the door and entered the dark room where Ellie sat. She held bright red toilet paper to her nose. "Are you okay?"

Ellie just shrugged. She didn't feel okay. She had just told all of her secrets to someone who hated her. She was almost kidnapped. Her nose was still bleeding. And to top it all off her hair was now short.

"That's kind of a silly question. I'm sorry," Sookie said for her.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I'm sure your life was complicated enough without me coming in to fuck it up even more."

"Honey, it's not your fault. You didn't ask those men to come to Merlotte's."

"No. I didn't. But I did come here to escape my problems and I just brought them right to your doorstep." Ellie got up and began shoving things into her bag. "I think Eric probably wants us to leave pretty soon."

"You don't have to. Leave right away, I mean."

"I do. I'm not going to risk your life, too."

The girls straightened the room in silence until Ellie spoke up. "Jason's going to be okay with it. You getting married to Bill."

"Oh, I don't know. He's kind of indifferent about the whole vampire thing."

"Believe me. He will. It'll seem difficult at first, but he'll be happy for you. I've seen it."

"I believe you. Though I wish I understood why. But I guess not everyone will always be an open book, huh? Things are gonna work out with Eric. He cares for you."

"No. He cares for you. And Pam. And his club. And being Sheriff. He cares for a lot of things, but I'm not one of them. He hates me."

"He came here awfully fast today."

"He had, too."

"When I told him you were missing, he took- Fine. Don't listen to me. But don't say I didn't warn you."

.

Within the hour, Ellie was in the passenger seat of the Corvette with Pam driving. Eric had already left as the car only had room for two. She looked on as Jason and Sookie waved goodbye. She smiled sadly at them, not sure what was in store for her next.

* * *

The big reveal!! What did y'all think? Comments, concerns, ideas? Don't worry- this story is far from over.

A big thanks to **murgatroid, manniee, smg, **and** Mysiscal** (yay! a new reviewer!)!!! Anyone else out there reading my story? If you are then you should really review. I would love you a lot.


	14. Old Friends

Don't worry y'all, I'm still here! Life has been super crazy and I just never had a chance to update plus I had serious writer's block. I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go and it's hard! Those first 13 chapters went easy, hopefully this will pick up a little.

* * *

Ellie had barely stepped through the door when Eric apprehended her. She knew that the whole ordeal wasn't over, he was bound to have more questions. Ellie wasn't sure how to answer them though. Her explanations had been as thorough as she could just so she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore than necessary. Ellie took her bag and walked right past the man. She went upstairs and of course there he was waiting for her.

"What do you want now?" She asked, trying not to sound to whiny.

"You can hardly tell me all of this information and then just decide to shut down. I need to know more about these men and why they're after you."

"I told you. I have no idea. I've lived in a house by myself for two years and I've never had them try anything."

"Before that?" He asked.

* * *

_It was a beautiful summer day and Ellie had just snuck out of the apartment while all of the vampires inside rested. The small girl loved staying with Godric, but she missed the sunshine when she was with him. Her entire sleep pattern changed to match his and so she would be up all night, missing the better part of a sunny day. _

_ She walked confidently out of the building onto the busy street, glad to see normal people. She had little exposure to the real world so being in it always made her feel like she was at a zoo, watching the animals at play. People rushed past her going from cabs into buildings and walking like they had important things to do. Everyone was so big and suddenly Ellie felt very small. She recognized no one._

_ She began to walk down the road towards the shops she knew were close by. She peered into the windows at the pretty diamonds and silky clothes, all were very glamorous to her. She was studying a long white wedding dress with glittery beading when she saw him. A man across the street stared at her intensely. She decided to move on towards her building to escape his gaze, but the man paralleled her on the opposite side of the road. The stranger crossed the road and she sped up, hurrying back to the safety of the building with a doorman that she knew. _

_ Just as she reached the door he reached out to grab her. She sprinted through the door and didn't stop until she made it to the elevator. The man stood outside and watched the little blonde girl. Ellie decided not to tell Godric about this particular adventure._

_

* * *

  
_

"Yea. A few times. I've always noticed people watching me, following me even. But no one has ever been so blatant as to try and kidnap me."

"Did you ever tell anyone about these people?"

"No. I didn't want to seem paranoid."

Eric considered the human in front of him. She looked exhausted and about to fall over. The stress of the day was clearly wearing her thin and she didn't look like she could withstand much more questioning. He would have to determine a course of action, to ensure events like that night wouldn't happen again.

Ellie turned her back to him and she pulled down her shorts to change them for sweatpants. She was too tired to care that Eric was still in the room. She just wanted him to leave and curl up under the plush covers and go to sleep. He watched her expose her lithe body and had to restrain himself from reaching out to her. The thought was startling to him, he hadn't given much thought to the kiss a few nights ago, because then she was just a human. Now she was sort of superhuman and therefore infinitely more desirable to his elitist desires.

"Oh. I need to go to Fangtasia tomorrow. Don't try to argue with me, you'll agree, and I'll go."

"So that's how you always got your way. You would tell him that you have seen whatever it is you want."

"Pretty much. But I'm always right. And I'm going to be there tomorrow. It's important."

Ellie sat to Eric's right, clutching her highball glass filled with pinkish liquid. She liked how the drink contrasted with her blue Oscar de la Renta chemise dress, but was slightly disappointed how her skin seemed to be sallow under the oddly color fluorescent lights. It was a fairly chaste dress for her with a pencil skirt, pockets, and thick straps, but she thought it was pretty nonetheless and she loved to look pretty. All of the people not focused on dancing were appraising her, trying to determine what made her so special, why she got to sit next to the Sheriff. The attention made her a little uncomfortable and the anticipation of her meeting caused her to keep crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Do you have to fidget every five seconds? Just sit still. You were the one who wanted to come."

"It's not bothering you. Just ignore me."

She looked around, trying to find something to distract her. "How can you stand these people throwing themselves at you?" She eyed the middle aged woman in too tight black leather with severely dyed red hair. The woman was almost prostrate at Eric's feet and it was pathetic. The vampire obviously had no interest in the woman yet she continued to profess her undying love for him. It was all a little surreal to Ellie.

Eric chose to ignore her as she had suggested. He still wasn't sure one why she wanted to come with him, but she seemed very determined. Apparently something was going to happen tonight and he wanted to see what. The man with the gun were part of her visions but he hadn't known that then. He wanted to see how all of her powers worked and this was a good opportunity. Suddenly, a flash of blue to his right caught his eye. Ellie stood up and jumped off the short platform. A clean cut, handsome twenty something man was in front of her. The boy was the opposite of Ellie in appearance. He had dark shaggy hair with olive skin compared to her Nordic appearance. He was taller than Ellie by several inches though definitely not as tall as Eric.

The blonde girl sized him up with hardly a smile on her face. She didn't seem too pleased to see the boy that she clearly knew. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet me? And you don't look too surprised to see me. You knew I was coming I take it."

"I don't need to greet you. Why are you here?"

The two stared each other down. Eric could feel the tension crackling in the air. He took the momentary pause to step down between the two of them.

"Who's this? New vamp to fuck?" The stranger said with a strained tone.

"Eric, this is James," Ellie reluctantly gave away.

"I'm surprised she didn't mention me, I'm kind of her boyfriend."

"No, you're kind of not. What the fuck are you talking about? And where did you get that idea? Actually, Eric. if you'll excuse us, we have somethings to talk about apparantly. In private."

Ellie took the boy's arm and stomped through the crowd to the very back towards Eric's office when she saw a group of four girls. "You brought them? To Louisiana? With you?"

James just stood with a smile on his face and the girls looked around the club with excitement. They start babbling to Ellie all at once when she raised her hand to silence them. "Y'all stay here. Don't talk to anyone, especially not him," she motioned towards Eric. She knew his penchant for dumb pretty girls. "And don't get any ideas, they're too stupid even for you," she told the vampire.

Ellie resumed her march back toward Eric's office with James in tow. When she opened the door, she pushed the boy. "Now tell me: what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to find you. You told me you were going to Dallas and then I find you here because you called Gemma, who told me."

"So you decided to stalk me? That's _not_ a turn on."

"I'd hardly call your boyfriend finding-"

"I'll say this again. You're not my boyfriend. I'm not your girlfriend and I don't know where you got the idea that we were in some kind of relationship. And it's freaking me out that you think that."

"So you're saying that none of that meant anything?"

"None of what? I don't think mediocre sex five -"

"Eight," he corrected her.

"Eight times and a few less than stimulating dates at an expensive restaurant qualifies us as in a relationship. So tell me the real reason you came here? You're seriously creeping me out."

He looked around the office, not listening to her. He wiped his finger against the desk then leaned against it. "I should have known I'd find you here. We all knew you were screwing that vamp since you were like twelve. I can't believe you would go straight to that other one though. I thought you were pretty monogamous with your fangbanging, I guess not. But you did leave a couple of weeks ago and didn't tell anyone where you were going. And I figured as your boyfriend I should know where you were."

"Wow. You have a twisted brain because none of what you said is remotely true and I think I'll be leaving now."

He darted to her and reached for her arm. He twisted it behind her back roughly. "I don't think so. I've waited long enough for you and you're not just going to walk out on me."

Ellie struggled against his grasp but he was prepared for her strength. "I know you work out or have this Buffy super strength or whatever it is, but I'm ready for that."

He shoved her against the wall and pinned her with his body. "Come on, baby. Like old times."

* * *

Eric smiled at the four pretty girls. There were three brunettes of varying shade and a clearly fake redhead. Ellie didn't want the girls to talk to him but they were interested nonetheless.

"Hello," he purred in that seductive way of his. Tonight could end up being good at all.

The girls tittered and giggled. They hadn't really ever experienced a vampire and especially not a vampire club. Ellie always had all the fun if this was her mysterious past. The group were part of Ellie's little clique in college. They pretty much did whatever she said and they didn't mind because she was Ellie. That was why they had come to Louisiana when James called. They hadn't seen their friend since her abrupt departure and felt a little lost without her. And it was exciting to leave the state and hang out with a bunch of vamps. Of course, James had seemed less that pleased with his 'girlfriend' and so they were glad when the quarreling couple disappeared.

"Hi, I'm Gemma and this is Riley, Joanne, and Zoe," the darkest brunette said, motioning towards her friends. The one with the mousy brown hair winked at him slyly. They were so obvious that pursuing them wasn't even that enjoyable. Maybe he could use them to get some more information on Ellie. They seemed so enamored with him already that he doubt he would even have to glamour any of them.

"You all went to school with Ellie?" He asked.

"Yea. We're, like, her best friends," the redhead gushed enthusiastically. Eric highly doubted that. Ellie had seemed less than pleased when they showed up. She hardly greeted them and was quick to brush the girls off.

"And that boy?"

"Oh, that's James. He went to school with us, too. He's totally in love with her. Wanted to come and prove it to her or something. I went out with him twice since she's left but it's always 'Ellie this, Ellie that'. She gets all the hot guys. Not that she wants any of them. She has that vampire in Dallas that she's always gone to visit so we thought she was there."

"Does she talk about this vampire a lot?"

"Never. And she gets mad when anyone brings him up. But we all know that's why she doesn't really care about any of the regular guys from school. Being with a vampire is so much cooler. James was really surprised that she wasn't in Dallas with him, actually. I guess she got over him or something."

"What's it feel like to be bitten?" One of them interrupted. She had been silent for the majority of the conversation. He doubted that she had ever conversed with a vampire or even been in the presence of this many or even any. Slowly, Eric became grateful that Ellie wasn't like these girls. Though they were all pretty, Ellie blew them all out of the water. Plus, he realized that she was nothing like a normal human. If any of the girls in front of him were living with him he would have drained them within minutes.

Eric smiled devilishly. He didn't want to bite her, he needed to gain Ellie's trust. It was a shame to let such a willing girl walk freely. "Has Ellie ever seemed... strange to you?"

The girls looked each other and smirked. "Well... kind of. She just knows stuff. And things always seem to work out her way. Like one time she skipped every time this class met and failed all of the tests, but she still got an A in the class. It was really weird. Things like that always happen to her."

* * *

Her arm was twisted painfully behind his back. His breath was hot on her neck and his grip was tight. She struggled against him but he held her tightly. He pressed against her crudely as she pushed back. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. She cleared her mind, trying to remain calm.

"Just taking what's mine, babe," he said hotly.

She shoved him with her free arm and he stumbled backwards. "I'm not your's. So get the fuck off of me."

Ellie glared at him and stormed towards the door. She stomped out the back with her 'boyfriend' on her heels. She continued out the back door into the back parking lot. "You need to leave. Immediately. Get the fuck out of this state."

"I don't get you, Ellie. You fuck me. You fuck my friends. But you waste your time with some vampire that no one has ever met."

"Do not talk about Godric ever again. You have no right."

"What the fuck kind of name is Godric anyway? What's your deal with fucking a dead guy? It's like screwing a corpse."

"You could learn a few things from a real corpse. Sex with you was a lapse in judgment. Get out of this state now. And take the army of whores with you." Ellie walked towards his car.

"That army is the only living friends you have."

"You know nothing about me and it's going to stay that way," Ellie opened the door to his car. "So leave. Don't come back or I will find some 'dead' guy to kill you. I have no problems doing that."

She was completely serious and the guy realized that. James balked but pulled out his cell phone. He sent a quick text to one of the girls and got into the car. He looked at Ellie like she was crazy but got into the car anyway. It wasn't long until the other four girls rushed out and got into the car too. They looked terrified. The group drove off quickly into the night.

Ellie sighed and walked back towards the door into the club and saw Eric blocking all the light. "I knew I wasn't that intimidating. They left fast. What did you say to them?"

"Doesn't matter. They're gone." He smirked.

"Well, thanks for not intervening, I guess. I think I'll go get a drink now."

Eric watched her curiously. Those were the first humans from her real life that he had met and she ran them off like it was nothing. She had no attachments to anyone it seemed.

* * *

Hours later the pair was back at Eric's house. Ellie was eating a salad at the island in the kitchen. "Don't you have friends that you like to talk to back home?" Eric said from across the room.

"Would you miss people like them? They're fucking idiots."

"I meant better friends."

"I never needed friends. They were never good enough. I think Freud would have had a field day with my relationship with Godric. Father figure becomes best friend becomes obsession. Hmmm. You wouldn't be exempt either from what I've heard."

"Don't try and speculate on what Godric and I were. You would not understand."

"I'm not trying to. And I could care less. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have an exciting night watching _Entourage."_ She stood up and dropped her bowl into the sink. Ellie attempted to go through the door but Eric blocked her way. "Move, please. I'm in a shitty mood and I just want to veg out and watch Adrian Grenier smoke pot and have sex."

"Why would you fuck that kid?"

"What?"

"I just don't understand how you could want him." His voice was dripping with charm, but Ellie couldn't detect it.

"I was horny?"

Eric leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

So, not my best, but hopefully I'll get back into the groove and it'll get better from here.

Let me know what y'all think!


	15. Tattooed Memories

Warning: lots of smut in the first bit and the last bit. If you don't like it, skip over it.

* * *

Fireworks exploded and the ground shook. Ellie was pretty sure that she was going to pass out. His lips were cold but the passion was hot. A memory of a kiss from a late drunken night came back to her and she was unsure how she could have ever forgotten that. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth, dancing with her own. Large hands encircled her waist as her own traced up his t-shirt clad chest. He deftly lifted her lithe body onto the counter of the island. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him even closer as she started grinding ever so slightly at his hardening member.

Long fingers traced on her thigh's soft skin that felt almost hot to him, slowly inching up underneath the dress that she still wore. At his touch she could feel her skin heating up. It was shockingly cold and not entirely foreign but felt so good she gasped. Her own hands glided up his torso to his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his short blonde hair. Ellie arched her back and moaned into his mouth as he pressed harder against her.

She removed her hands from his upper body and slid them up his shirt, scarping her nails against his hard abs. Curiosity overcame her and she felt the need to pull the shirt off of him. He was so intensely beautiful she almost stopped. He was harshly pale, his body seemingly carved from marble. Everything was so proportional and perfect she almost felt ugly in comparison. If she hadn't been so confident with her own body she would have felt vastly inferior with her fleshier body with it's slightly awkward movements. Her tongue darted out and traced a line up to his neck again where she nipped at his skin. She sucked softly behind his ear, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Eric found his way to her hot center and rubbed his thumb against her pulsing clit through her silky underwear. A gasp released hot breath on the wet area. He rubbed harder as she pressed against his hand, momentarily forgetting her name, where she was and everything else. All she could think of at that moment was his hand on her most sensitive area. Her forehead rested against at his shoulder as she tried to regain composure but he distracted her far to well.

He took this moment to push aside the underwear and thrust a finger into her moist core. She audibly groaned and pressed her nails into his shoulders, grinding her hips against his hand. He skillfully moved his fingers inside of her and she thought she was going to lose it. Eric's desire grew more intense and his fangs lowered, scraping against the human's lower lip as he caught her mouth again.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted him now. Little hands undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She pushed the dark jeans down the floor, unsurprised that he wore nothing underneath. Suddenly she felt empty as his hand went missing and she sighed in dismay. She was soon rid of the soft blue dress and he easily ripped off her underwear. Marble felt cold against the back of her thighs and butt. One hand ran up her taut stomach onto her small breast, kneading it, thumbing her nipple. She moaned again, eyes closing. The other hand pressed against the small of her back as he positioned his member at her entrance. "Tell me you want me," he whispered in her ear.

"I need you. Now," she sighed. It was true, she thought she would go mad without him in her at that exact second.

He pushed a little deeper and she gasped with pleasure. "Oh God, Eric, please."

Whereas before everything had gone at a slow, almost human pace, as soon as he entered her it was definitely vampire movements. Her body quivered with pleasure as he rocked inside of her. Ellie wrapped her legs around him tightly, scraping her nails against his back. If he were a human she surely would have drawn blood. At that point he had to have her in every way. He caught site of the bite on her neck and Godric filled his mind. As he pushed his unnaturally sharp canines into her tender skin and pushed Godric out of his thoughts. Her rich blood tasted sweeter than he imagined, it ran across his tongue and down his throat as if it were alive and flowing on its own. One drop would taste of his maker, one would be very common and the next was foreign to him. Her blood was a whole new experience.

Ellie was clenching and tightening her muscles around him, still unable to keep up with his speed. His fangs completed the act to Ellie. Sex wasn't real, raw sex without it according to her. It also pushed her over the edge as she moaned aloud and came.

Minutes later the sound of her orgasm caused the vampire to finish inside of her, taking one last draw of her sweet blood. Her muscles quaked and trembled as her whole body relaxed. He ran his tongue over the fresh wounds to close them more quickly and lap up the amber liquid that dripped down her chest. She sighed again, starting to untangle her limbs from his. He stepped back, taking her slightly shaking body in. She had that post-coital glow that only humans could get and he could feel himself getting turned on again. Ellie lowered herself from the counter and lost her balance due to her weak legs. She felt exhausted and avoided Eric's eyes. She took a step and stumbled again. With that he swept her up and had her in his room before she even realized what happened.

The sheets were cool against her skin as she lay naked on her stomach, her face turned away from Eric as he laid down next to her. The vampire watched as moonlight illuminated her silky blonde strands. He laid his hand on her lower back and slowly dragged the length of her spine. At the base of her neck her skin was marred by the dark lines of a tattoo. A compass rose stood out and he rubbed his thumb against it. He could hear her heart rate increase and feel the slight pulsing of the beating but she never turned.  
There were pros and cons to fucking humans, he considered. On one hand they were were warm and soft and reacted in ways that vampires never could. On the other they moved slower and got distracted easier. But of course humans bled sweet tasty blood that quenched his thirst. Ellie wasn't really on either side but on both at the same time. She wasn't as hot as most humans, but a more comfortable temperature and she was faster than others but of course didn't have the reflexes of the undead. It was pretty much a great experience and from the looks of it, it wouldn't be repeated.

Ellie reveled in his touch but wouldn't dare face him. She was suddenly wrapped in guilt that this was not Godric that she had just slept with. Eric wasn't tender or treated her with the same respect that Godric had. Not even close. He would have wanted her to move on but with Eric? It just felt wrong. A tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes willing herself not to want him again and forget what just happened. She felt she had betrayed Godric by screwing his child and now she felt tired and dirty.

_Tattoos had always enthralled her, especially Godric's. Ellie spent many nights like this, tracing the jagged lines of ancient marks. He had never told her the meaning of the runes around his right arm but she loved them regardless. Her nail went up and down with the various swirls on the vine running down his back. She thought they made him even more perfect that he already was. Every one of them was beautiful and very Godric._

_She hadn't even been afraid when she went into the tattoo parlor around midday. Pain had never scared her. She presented the drawing to the artist and hardly flinched as he permanently marked her with it. _

_Ellie fell asleep before Godric returned with the other vampires. There was tension among them was high as the discussions about coming out to the humans bacame more and more heated. He believed that it was time to tell the people they shared the planet with, they had every right to know. But many others were against him and his age was thrown at him more than once. Godric rarely lost his temper but it had happened earlier and he was still irritated. What he wished more than anything when he got home was to relax and see how the only human he cared about was. What he found concerned him. The smell of blood hit him as soon as he entered the room. It came from the bandage on the back on Ellie's neck and he immediately knew what it was._

_He lifted the gauze and stared at the ink staining her skin. "What is this?"_

_The sleeping girl stirred. "What time is it?"_

"_Why did you do this to yourself?"_

_Blue eyes blinked several times and she rubbed her eyes. It was hard to think when he was that close. "Oh, that. I wanted one. Now I can never lose my way."_

_He sighed, not wanting to reprimand her as she was an adult and it was her body but he felt her creamy, perfect skin was ruined. His were products of an ancient time and he wanted to leave them there._

"_You have them. Why are you giving me that look?"  
"I... It doesn't matter." _

_He leaned down and kissed under the new mark. She took his hand and kissed his palm. "Don't be mad. I love you."  
_

The blue glow of the light woke her up though the room was pitch black. It read 12:27 so she knew there would be no sun in the room where the vampire slept. Darkness was never an issue for Ellie, she had had better night vision than most and was further aided by the digital clock. She was surprised to see that she was curled around Eric, who was on his back with his face turned towards her. She had her leg flung over him and her arm on his chest like she had slept with him all her life.

She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, resting her small hand on his smooth face leaving it on his cheek. He didn't move and he looked dead, which he was. He was no where near as scary now as he was when he was awake.

Eric felt the hand and awoke from his slumber. Waking up when disturbed was a perk of being so old. He caught her hand against his face with one of his and looked at the human. She didn't seem surprised that he was awake. She just kept staring at him. Neither said a word. He pulled her hand away and kissed her palm.

That action startled her. Her mind went reeling back to the dream she just had about Godric and her tattoo. She hadn't thought of him for a whole five minutes and that was practically a record for her. Now she got that guilty dirty feeling again and pulled away and started to get up.

"Stay," he told her.

Ellie hesitated, not sure whether she really wanted to or not. He took his hand and ran it down her side then pulled her closer. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply, falling easily back to sleep. His embrace was by no means warm but it was oddly comforting. She quickly fell back asleep for a few more hours.

* * *

By 4 in the afternoon she re-awoke and did all of the things that made her human. Her body felt weak and she could feel slight chafing down there and almost smiled, it was a good feeling. The feeling that she was desired and wanted. The shower re-energized her and she dressed in True Religion cut off shorts and an Elizabeth and James linen button-up shirt. She carefully avoided the kitchen, not really wanting to relive the previous night and decided she would just go hungry.

Several hours later Eric found her sitting on the back porch, reading a thick book, her bare feet propped up on the table. It was the first time he had ever seen her so relaxed and not dressed to the nines. She still looked classy but more at home. Her long bare legs turning into delicate feet and messy blonde hair easily turned him on.

It was the first time she had seemed like this that he let her be. Without giving away his presence he returned to the house. She heard him of course and waited until he was inside until she too slipped through the doors and went up the stairs to her room.

Eric sat on her bed, waiting for her. The sight of him caused her to jump. "Shit, don't scare me like that."

The viking shrugged and remained silent.

"Why are you in here?"

"We need to talk."

"Mmmm. Rather not. Let's just go and talk later. I need a drink."

He watched as she walked into the closet, closed the door, and reemerged moments later in a sepia color Rachel Roy tank dress that was flowing at the top with a tight, short skirt. She wore gray stilettos and left her hair in that loose messy look. "Okay, let's go."

"Do you have a mall in there?"

"No. I ordered some things off the internet a few days ago so I have a bunch more stuff. I figured I have the money and I'm not going to live forever so I may as well enjoy it."

The two walked down the stairs and out the door. The ride to Fangtasia was quiet as was the bar that night. There was no line at the door but the inside was far from empty. It wasn't the usual pulsating crowd but the regulars who mingled and drank freely from colorful drinks and bottles of True Blood. Eric went to a booth in the back with Pam and Ellie made her way to what was becoming her spot at the end of the bar. Chow brought her a gin and tonic that she gratefully accepted. Ellie didn't even look at the other patrons. She didn't want to think about the really hot viking she had just slept with only twenty feet behind her.

* * *

The two blonde vampires sat close, looking over a book of tallies and notations. Fangtasia was in the black and with Eric's 'extracurricular' funding they were doing quite well. Pam caught Eric watching the girl several times. She was very attractive from this angle, well, every angle, and looked older and more mature now that her hair was so much shorter. Pam could see why she was so distracting.

"Let's have the human come over here. I could use someone more... lively than you. You're acting weird," she smirked.

"No. Let her be," he remarked quickly.

"My, my, testy today. Fine, I'll go see her by myself. And you can just sit here and be moody."

Just as Pam stood to approach the girl, Ellie stood, clutching her drink, and walked back to Eric's office. The human slipped through the crack and sat down in Eric's big chair, keeping the lights off. She used the lights from the hall to fumble around in her Salvatore Ferragamo Vara satin clutch. Ellie pulled a joint out of a battered pack of cigarettes. She held a silver lighter to the tip as Pam pushed the door open. "Engaging in some illicit activities, are we?"

Ellie inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, her feet propping up on Eric's large desk. "A way to get away that doesn't involve me falling on the floor."  
The vampire eyed the shoes enviously. "I could refrain from telling Eric about you occupying his chair for a pair of those divine shoes."  
She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Are you blackmailing me? If you want my shoes just ask. I could care less, I have like 100 pairs."

"I noticed."  
"Yea and I noticed you noticed. All my stuff was different when I got back from Bon Temps. Not that I care, but it's kinda rude."

Ellie took another deep inhale and closed her eyes. "We should go shopping. I have a sudden urge to blow tons of money. Too bad were in a shithole of a state without even a Bloomingdales. I guess it's more online shopping for me."

"There's a few worthwhile shops in New Orleans. We'll go there sometime."

Ellie stubbed the joint out on the sole of her shoe. "Yea, I'd like that if I could ever get out of that fucking house again."

Her heart rate was accelerated and her eyes were heavy lidded. "Eric can be..."  
"Eric? I noticed. He's kind of an asshole." She stood and went over the couch. "God, I'm high."  
Pam sat and pulled the human's feet onto her lap. Someone was being forward.  
"He's such a dick. But he's so fucking-"  
"Gorgeous, unbelievable. Godlike? Is that what you were going to say?" A deep male voice replied. Eric. Great.

"Or callous, heinous, and mean."  
"Cruel. But this looks like the start of a veritable party. When was I going to be invited? This is my office."

Both females laughed. Ellie let the room spin and the colors meld together and flow. "I don't really care. I'm just really high."

"You should just float on out then. We are leaving."  
Ellie shrugged and went out to the car. Pam gave Eric a knowing look but he just followed Ellie's lead and shrugged and smirked.

* * *

"Why do you hate humans so much?"  
"I do not hate humans. I merely think that they are inferior creatures."  
"No, we're not. You don't think I am. You don't think Sookie Stackhouse is."

"I do think I'm superior but you're inferior in a different way."  
"You mean we're useful. That's nice."

They drove silently for a few minutes.  
"Godric didn't hate humans."

"I have told you not to lecture me on Godric."  
"There's not lecturing. I'm fucking stoned and I'm just trying to figure out how you two are so different. He never-"  
"He was entirely too trusting of your kind. And because of that and the measures you humans have taken against us since we have become public he is no longer here."  
"Do not put me in that category as those people. I have never been like that and you know it. And don't try to victimize yourself. You don't give a shit about any of us unless you can get something out of it. Like you did with Sookie and her reading minds and whatever the fuck you're doing with that Lafayette. Just makes me wonder when my number is going to come up."  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"He just respected people for what they were not what they could give him. Just because they were human and no other reason."  
"Yes, but that did not mean that he regularly associated with them."  
"...Except me."

That ended their conversation. When they reached his completely unnecessary monstrous house she walked inside silently and stomped up the stairs. He was in front of her before she could even close the door.

"What have I done to anger you now?" He asked her almost softly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, you just want to sulk."

She crossed the room and picked up the brush on the dresser. Her reflection disappointed her as she brushed her much shorter hair. "I don't sulk." The brushing caused her to close her eyes and revel in her highness.

Eric was suddenly behind her and took the brush from her hands. A soft touch ran up her bare arm and she shivered. She inhaled, fighting to keep it all in perspective and normal. He ran his fingers through her soft hair kissing her shoulder. "Eric," she sighed.

He pushed the thick strap of her dress down, kissing the exposed skin. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Fangs immediately popped out but he refrained from taking a bite. She was pulled close to him, his other hand pushing up her skirt and exploring underneath. It was only seconds before his fingers slipped in her. At that point her mind shut down.

She turned quickly and pulled his face down to meet hers. She kissed him hotly, hands practically ripping his shirt off then pushed down his pants. He eased the dress over her head followed by her lace boy shorts. Eric pushed her onto the bed and eased himself on top of her and then into her. She practically screamed with relief.

He began to thrust, but she maneuvered him to be underneath her. She began to rock her hips back and forth on top of him. He rubbed his finger over her hard nipple and she responded by arching her back. Ellie was close and Eric could sense it. He flipped her on to her back and placed his fangs on the spot where he had previously marked her. Her blood was as sweet as before and it caused him to suck hard. The pair climaxed almost simultaneously.

Eric licked his lips of her blood and pulled himself from her. She was breathless and her heart raced. That little encounter had lasted only a few short minutes according to the clock. It felt like it had been hours or seconds, she wasn't quite sure. She took one look at the blonde next to her before turning away. That guilt from before washed over her.

A cold hand was on her side but she shied away. "Don't," she whispered. "Don't touch me."

Tears spilled over and he smelled the salt.

"Why-"  
"You have to leave now. I need you to leave."

"Ellie..."

She was up, clutching a sheet to her naked chest. "Don't fucking say my name. Get out."  
"You have problems."  
"Get the fuck out!"

Eric grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. Tears streamed down her face but she avoided his eyes. "This is not over."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Life has been ridiculous. Really smutty, I know. I hope y'all liked it. It was the first time I've ever written it! We'll see what happens next...

FYI I LOVE REVIEWS! I love love love them!


End file.
